The Stalker: Series I Revamp
by manga.matterx
Summary: An overhaul of my first story series enriched with more detail and bodied character development as well as things that will influence events in successing series. I have restricted, yielded the creativity that should have been in my first development - now redeeming it with the desire I wanted to embody into my original story.
1. The Stalker: S1 Revamp Prelude

-The Stalker Series I Revamp: Prelude-

AN: The redemption of my first series is at hand. This is but, the cornerstone that will change everything else I have written so far – for the better. So I hope you enjoy the refreshing read and please do support the cause – there will be something for those that do. ^_^

==================== Prelude ====================

One day upon a semi-clouded climate, there was a girl named Sarah lost in the woods, trying to find her way back home. The clouds in the sky were beginning to shade the ground; droplets of water were beginning to fall. Sarah seen the change and just wanted to find shelter immediately within the lone trail. As lighting flashed and thunder sound, Sarah's fright of the whether hasten her step, as the rain poured, she looked ahead of herself. In the horizon, as she ran out of the woods, Sarah thought her eyes deceived. Entered a clearing, before her stood a mansion, its height was a sight to behold and without second thought Sarah ran straight for it.

Just as Sarah was going to knock on the door, it just opened as if someone already prepared for her coming; she entered through. Closing the door behind her Sarah now taken refuge within, she found herself within an empty hall as it was filled by the darkness and lightning that made its presence known.

Soaked to the bone, Sarah was a bit desperate to get herself into something dry, but of course she was reminded being in someone else's home; so she let out a few calls.

"Hello, is anyone here?" she called

As she let out the call, all Sarah heard was her own echo. Waiting for a reply, only thing she heard was the audible rain. With only the ambience companying her, Sarah became a bit worried, and then a sneeze escaped her nose.

-Achooo-

"Oh my, that was a doozey." she said

Sniffling, Sarah was reminded of her soaked clothing, already thought of the potential illness that can be birthed. So she had taken it upon herself to search the mansion for a change of clothes. Being from a mansion herself, she already knew where to navigate to find such a thing but, the question was whether there would be something just for her.

"I hope you don't mind if I find something to change into." Sarah called out in courtesy

Again she was speaking to herself for there was no answer returning her call. Within the moment walking through the hall, Sarah seen a door that was ajar. Grabbing her attention, she gone for it to see if there was anyone inside to meet, yet disappointed when she found no one but the empty room.

"Well, might as well see before I catch a cold..."

Sarah walked inside the bedroom and directly went for the closet. As she opened it, Sarah found one dress that was hanging inside. Not wasting any more time, she slipped out of her soaked clothing and slipped into the dress; it so happen that its color was indigo, Sarah's favorite. While Sarah was setting her belongings to dry, a voice called out to her, startling her at best.

"Do you like the dress?" the voice said

Sarah turned around to find the voice of origin but, didn't find anything yet she answered.

"Y-yes, I do." the girl said, "...um, sorry for intruding... I... I needed a place to stay..."

Nothing was said after her statement, so Sarah continued.

"I was picking some shrooms; till I was chased by wild wolves... I fell and lost my way and trying to find my home since."

Again, nothing was said toward her commentary, until...

"Does it fit well?" the voice asked

Sarah's interests was piqued again, senses heightened to try and find the source of this voice. With the statement mentioned, she couldn't help but to realize that it was confortable.

"Yes, yes it does." she said

"I am glad." the voice said

There was a brief silence, then...

"There is something… I need to tell you..." the voice said

Sarah's attention was grabbed and the voice spoke again.

"You... cannot leave this house..."

As that was said, shock ran through her and the voice continued.

"The last visitors... weren't so fortunate... but, you... you are just perfect..."

"Wha-what do you mean?!" Sarah confused

"It's been a long time... and I've waited... now I finally found my match..."

"What are you talking about? What match... where are you?!" she yelped

"There is no need to fret... I am here for you..." the voice said

Looking around, Sarah was trying to find the voice; she stormed out of the room and ran down the hall, not leaving anything to thought gone for the front doors. As she tried, the door wouldn't open, this surprised her and then the voice spoke again.

"Sarah, why are you trying to run?" it asked, "...I already said you cannot leave..."

A bit freaked out that this unknown person or thing knows her name but, this hadn't thwarted Sarah from finding a way out. She ran to another door and tried it but, to no avail, then Sarah ran to another; it ending in the same result. Sarah tried every possible place she can think of, even trying to break the window but, that didn't work; her frustrations got the best of her.

"Who are you?!" Sarah stressed, "What do you want!"

There was a mild pause... then the voice spoke again.

"I... want you... Sarah..." the voice said

"No. Please. I don't want this!" Sarah frightened, "...I, I don't know who you are!"

"Don't worry... we will grow… to know one another. And I… I will always... be with you... for... ever..."

When the voice made the statement, Sarah felt her dress 'grasp' her, this made her realize that the thing she was wearing was possessed or something. Immediately she tried to take it off, but it didn't work, then the voice tried to speak to her again.

"Be calm… Sarah... calm yourself..."

"No... No I won't, I want you off of me!" Sara returned

"Sarah... please... I will… never hurt you… " the voice pleaed

"No...!" Sarah replied

"Sarah... Sarah... sa-rah... leah... Leah..."

"Hey Leah, wake up."

Ayame standing above me while I was resting my head on my desk with a book as my pillow, I turned a bit speaking some gibberish.

"*moans*... Just... just a few more minutes..." I said

Ayame sighed, "Geez, I didn't want to resort to this but..." she digs into her pocket

-PHUWEEEEEEEEEET-

As the whistle sounded, I immediately jumped out of my chair, almost falling out, looking around rapidly.

"I'm up... I'm up!" I called

Ayame smiled, placing her hand on my shoulder, "I know you were resting peacefully but, the session is over for today; we have to go..."

When Ayame said that, I've looked up at the clock and seen it was well into the afternoon – also realized I would be a bit late for the meeting today. In seeing such, I've put my remaining belonging into the case and got up; stretching and yawning afterward.

From it, I couldn't help but to have the thought of that dream; dwelling within my mind. The first out of many dreams being constant, consistent and happening at the same time everyday which has started three weeks ago. I have told Ayame about this dream giving vivid detail – the most she has told me in her indefinite wisdom that it is trying to tell me something. She usually jokes around in saying that I shouldn't be late to any more meetings else I would be trapped in the eternal slumber. Of course she paid in my worry with a cuddle which often makes her blush.

But, as vague dreams can be in their manifestation within the human consciousness – I couldn't help but trying to figure what it is trying to tell me. Is it a warning? A caution I should undertake? Or merely something I should look forward to. The constant thought made me dizzy a bit, I shook my head with the notion, Ayame looked toward me knowing good and well I am having the same thought as before from prior times. In response I looked up at her and smiled.

"Are you ready... Aya-chan?" I asked

She returned the gesture, "Heh, of course I am. It was you I was waiting on anyway."

Ayame added, "Sides, I don't know how the Valedictorian of OCU can be late to her meetings still. Our term is almost over. The least you can do is show the effort."

I laughed a bit, "Oh pish posh Aya, can you really blame me. It was just one of those days where it was too good to pass up a nap..."

"Yes I can." She folded her arms, "There is no excuse for missing your meetings... unless its life threating." Ayame jest yet serious

"Hmph..." I pouted

Ayame laughed upon my action, "Come on L.A., let's go."

I nodded in response, as I got up to join her, we both exited out of the class room.

Naruko Ayame or 'Aya' as I like to call her is the only friend I knew ever since childhood, she has been the baron on my back for the many years that I have lived. Anything that I do out of context she is there to rectify and set straight, else Ayame would have me do those PT drills she does; which by the way are excruciating, even with some of the fitness I do. Other than that, Ayame is very loyal, trustworthy friend for she has helped me through many difficulties; able to tell her things I neglect from others. Whether it is a hand or a shoulder to lean on, Ayame was there for me.

I've grown fond of Ayame's sense of duty for tradition, for belief. She is very strong-willed and does things to the 'T'. I admire her strength and would often give her praise but, Ayame doesn't like the attention, especially when I speak about more 'sensitive' things about her; this is the only weakness she has that I can exploit. Above all, Ayame knows that I care and I am glad to have a friend such as her.

Oh, I'm sorry I almost forgot to introduce myself; I am Akemi Leah, a nineteen-year old native of Osaka, Japan. I am Valedictorian, as Ayame mentioned of Osaka City University; 'OCU' for short. Also, president of one of the clubs I am late to. The year is 2008 in the month of September, a few days after the fall season started; several since my birthday. I like strawberry shortcake, cute clothing, a good book to read, and ponies. Okay ponies is a bit of a stretch and I don't share the same infatuation of them like most but, like everyone else however, I want to attain a dream long desired within my heart. What that is, is something that you would learn from this tale; I welcome you to my adventure...

==================== End of Prelude ====================


	2. The Stalker: S1Re C1 -- pI-II

-The Stalker Series I Revamp: The Leah Adventure-

The Stalker Series I (R) – Chapter 1: The Night I met "It"

=========================SCENE I=========================

Coming through the halls, we were passing by the lingering students of OCU, who have their ever so interesting conversations amongst themselves but, nowadays everyone has been speaking about this 'phantom' or 'ghost thief' who have been lurking around the school. How this came up was by the discovery of missing items – mainly the food from the cafeteria. Pounds of food consumed from their drums with no trace of a broken entry, no prints of any kind nor a mess left behind to boot. Some students started to make up stories, others reminisced of the OCU espier who visits every so often; and then there are the students who just complain about not having what they like.

As for me, I don't know what to believe, out of the dream and then this but, being valedictorian, being an Akemi; I wouldn't leave anything uninvestigated. From what I realized, these events only happen every one and a half to two weeks – this is the fifth time it has happened. Sad thing is I hadn't had the opportunity to investigate this properly for the fact I have been taking plenty of those naps lately. I guess I am just over exerting myself without even knowing it. A lot has been going on but, the question remains and not leaving anything to thought I decided to quiz Ayame.

"Hey Aya. I have a question..." I said

Ayame still walking, "What is it L.A.?"

"Well, you know about the rumor going around school... right?" I asked

"Yes of course, what of it?" Ayame replied

"Uhm, you see, from what has been happening the security of the school was not able to get a hold of the 'perp'. I on the other hand have figured the pattern of this mysterious phenomenon." I declared

"I see... and what is your conclusion to this?" Ayame asked

I cleared my throat, "...Well, I don't believe we are dealing with an 'espier' or 'phantom' here, this person has to be physical if it's willing to eat and what ghost eats food? Anyway, if you and I were able to capture this thing or get some type of evidence of it; we would be rewarded for our efforts..."

As I was slyly raising my brows; Ayame was lead into a state of confusion.

"Wait, when did I became included into this?!" Ayame said

I ignored her without knowing and continued, "Think about it... with my sleuthing skills and your ability to beat someone up. We would have this in the bag in no time... and be famous!"

"Leah, I don't care about fame, let alone beating something up." Ayame huffed

"But but, who would protect me from this thing?! I have a delicate body and I don't want to be lonely!" I cried

"Hey it was your idea. You protect yourself. I have nothing to do with this." Ayame returned

I pouted, "Awww, Aya you are no fun!"

Ayame let out a chuckle; I then placed my hands behind my head, changing the subject.

"Man, I cannot wait to get out of here." I said, "...a month from now, I would get to pursue my career in being..." I sighed pleasantly," ...an actress."

Ayame reminded of my ambition and I continued.

"I sent in the letter and recordings of my practices to the Actors and Actress Communion... hopefully I get chosen out of the 500,000 for the special event that is coming to this town." I said

As I started to twirl in delight of being chosen, Ayame added her input.

"Leah, you have worked very hard at what you do and I believe that you will get that opportunity." Ayame said

I stopped my twirling, instantly giving Ayame a hug.

"D'awww Aya. That is so sweet of you, I hope so too; for the both of us! Even if I don't get chosen; I will still love ya Aya!"

Ayame blushed, "No problem… just don't hang on me for too long..."

Her modesty only made me hug tighter, which resulted in Ayame sighing in embarrassment – a giggle escaped my lips.

Coming toward our destination, Ayame and I heard a yelp from the room where the Chess Club was being held. In the sense of urgency, I ran toward the room to see what was going on, only to see one particular person exaggerate their emotion.

"Ah-chaaa, how can I lose? I never lose!" the man said

"But, sir, you played me 10 times." the participant said

"One more! Just one more! This time I will win!" the man said

I made my approach, calling out their name, with it their attention was grabbed; I placed my hands on my hips.

"Ano-san, you nearly scared me, I thought someone was being hurt in here..." I said

Ano then instantly went down on his knee, "Alas, the Adonis returns, I do apologize if I have startled you mi lady; and where might my other lovely be?"

His chivalrous act made me giggle, that was until Ayame decked him onto the ground, and from there Ano's realization was known.

"I see, she was... behind you..." Ano a smolder

"That's what you get for scaring Leah..." Ayame flexed her fingers

"I'm... sorry..." Ano beginning to turn

I kneeled down to check on Ano while Ayame kept on walking, after that, I've helped him off the ground and carried him toward the table Ayame sat.

Ano, an intern here at OCU, somehow he is the head of our Computer Club even though he wasn't even enrolled for the school. He is from North America, I don't know when his birthday is but, he said it was in September; from the looks of it he seems to be Ayame's age, then again one can wonder.

Ano has a few traits that differ from the rest of us, which is his height, hair, and skin. Even-though I have a shade myself, Ano's own surpasses mine a bit and out of the student body, he would be the only one that sticks out. Other than that, he tends to be flirtatious around us – don't get me wrong, he is just doing what guys do but, I am just worried that Ayame may give him a concussion one day. Overall he is a nice person.

"Ano, will you be okay?" I asked

Rubbing his head, "... Yeah I'll be fine..."

"Hmph..." Ayame sounded, "... I didn't even hit you that hard."

"Don't worry; I forgive you my lovely." Ano smiled

Ayame then gave him a cold stare which scared Ano straight, I couldn't help but to let out another giggle. Then Ano got himself situated, it looked as if he had something to say.

"I hope you two are doing well today; on this fine autumn afternoon." he said

"Yes, I am thank you." I said

"Tch..." Ayame sounded with her arms folded

Ano gave a weary smile, and then he asked, "... Say guys... you know about that 'phantom' mystery going on around here?"

I nodded while Ayame remained the same and Ano continued.

"Well I have done some digging and…" he raised his hand toward the opposite side of his mouth with his head turned to us, "I found out what it is." Ano said in a low tone

My interests was piqued, and Ayame lent an ear to his claim, Ano then came in closer to keep this secret among us.

"What is it?" I asked

"If I tell you guys, would you two go out on a date with me?" he said

Suddenly he was punished by Ayame's hand.

"How dare you make a fool of us, thinking an exchange of words is worthy of that! You should know better!"

"I guess... that's a no..." Ano dazed

In response I placed my hand forward grasping Ano's, in the instant he snapped out of his boggled mind. With it he seen the face only a mother can feel sorry for.

"Ano, please, you must impart with the information you have. We must figure what is making the students desperately hungry at their time of sustenance need."

I lent another hand, cupping his hand into my own, "Please, Ano, I beg of thee – with this information we can sate our curiosity and become heavenly rewarded."

As I was sparkling with emotion, Ano tried to resist; withholding what he held dear. However, the charm of my performance broke him he couldn't resist any longer; giving sign of defeat.

"Alright, alright I will tell you. How can I withhold such information from you when I – am the advocate of information contribution to advance society! I Ano, will impart with my wealth."

Out of that I gleamed while Ayame placed a hand on her face shaking her head. The performance was entertaining to say the least and Ano gave his credence. As we settled, Ano returned to his secretive pose – leaning in toward us; I followed after so I can hear him clearly while Ayame didn't change position at all. Ano continued to speak.

"Okay, this is what I found out, our school phantom – this ghost; this espier. Is actually…"

Ano paused; building suspense obviously – I clenched my hands as grasped a handful of my clothing; Ayame still looking stern, she even shot a leer at Ano for what he was doing wasn't entertaining her. He taken a quick glance – and then looked back at me.

"An alien…" he whispered

I gasped at the actual notion of it being an alien; some thoughts came into mind but Ayame began her retort and vocalized my thoughts; in her own way of course.

"Don't be ridiculous, this better not be another one of your facetious tales!" she chide

Ano's attention switched, seeing as Ayame wasn't buying into his claim – however, whenever there is something Ano wanted to prove; his look changes, especially when he is around Ayame. As if he wants her approval, as for me, I just waited for more of this information to surface. My own thought was answered as Ano was so adamant to support his claim.

"Fine I see that you are hard to please…" he dug into his pocket.

As he did, Ano pulled out an object, placing it onto the table.

"…you want proof, here it is!" Ano proclaimed

"What is this?" I asked

Ano cleared his throat, "Well mi lady, this device one of the world's best technological advances…"

"A… phone?" I responded

Ano caught off guard, "I, ah… well yes."

I giggled, "I see, so this is what yours look like…" looking at the phone for it did look weird, "…what did you do to it?"

"That is classified information mi lady." Ano folded his arms, "However, what you seek will happen once you press the screen…"

After the statement, I placed his device back down for both Aya and I; once I followed what was instructed a dark image popped up. Out of it, both Aya and I heard some pretty strange sounds coming from it – breathing; then some actual audible sounds emerged as both her and I made recognition of what it was.

Ayame wasn't too pleased and darted a look at Ano.

"If this is your way of showing an infatuation, then you are in a world of hurt…" Ayame pounded her fist, "Perverts are not TOLERATED!"

"Oh my." I sounded

Ano, not wanting to be at the blunt end of Ayame's wrath; he immediately scooped up his device and started fumbling with it.

"Oh oops, uhm, let me fix that…" Ano started giggling with a hesitation – his face all red in his own embarrassment. Once he gained control over the situation, he returned his device at the center – now showing the desired footage.

"Here we go, the correct visual I wanted to give you" Ano wiped his head of sweat

After that, both Aya and I looked once again – I only hoped not to see anything that would cause Ano to go to the hospital.

As we observed, the footage had shown us the interior of the schools kitchen. From it, things seem to be normal. However as the seconds passed, both Aya and I had seen something emerging from the darkness.

A figure appeared, nothing on the footage indicated that it entered through something – rather appearing out of nowhere. Further into the video we had seen it walking around – making it to the very peach barrels; it appeared to be the same height as the very barrel itself. Then the figure started to climb it, and then it fell inside, I was a bit entertained by this display but, the most amazing thing was going to happen. The barrel was suddenly knocked over, however, no mess was made – not even a single peach slid out of the container. As for the figure, it was gone as fast as it came.

Out of this I let out a gasp, and then I looked up at Ano, "This is amazing! How did you obtain this footage from the security cameras?"

"Yes, something like this is punishable by law." Ayame added

Ano gulped at Ayame's proposal but, a part of him didn't want to share what he knew.

"As much as I, the informant of a thousand words, want to impart with such knowledge; I must keep my peace."

"Aw come now Ano, surely you are eager to bestow the wisdom of the endeavor – feed this hungry mind. I must know the miracle of your ingenuity." I said

Even with my share of creative prose, Ano still refused.

"I am sorry mi lady, I wish I can – someday; you will attain the ambrosia…" Ano grasped my hand, "…that I promise you."

As I was sharing a twinkling with Ano, he was suddenly decked in the head.

"That is as close as you are going to get, don't get any ideas; understand?!" Ayame said

"Under… stood." Ano crashed into the table.

After the fact, Ayame then looked at me, "Leah, I am going to go train, I'll see you later."

I beamed a smile, "Okay Ayame, I will see you then."

The both of us exchanged a wave and Ayame started her way out of the room. As for me I looked back at Ano – still smoking after being struck by the. I looked toward him with a warm compassion as he would recover soon; with that in mind, I looked toward the rest of the club members as they continued with their activity.

Throughout my time moderating the club, I played a few games with the students; out of the matches a several of them improved in their gameplay and I given praise – as well as suggestions to improve upon what they worked upon. Ano then joined me at my table and challenged me to a match, he expressed his zeal in beating me; the one or ones behind him expressed their own fact and concern for Ano facing the Madam President of the Chess Club.

The action he displayed thereafter made me giggle though I accepted his challenge. From there he made his proposal, noting if he wins – I would have to go out on a date with him. I too made the deal, riddling to him that he has to share the forbidden fruit and allow me to consume its nectar. With that said he immediately knew what I was talking about – from his expression I didn't really know if he was excited or nervous; however the motivation was uncanny and we had our match.

One moment later…

"Checkmate…" I said

"Ubwaaa?! How… how can I lose?" Ano lowered his head

"Tee-hee, it is okay Ano. You played very well." I patted his head, "Though, you can improve on your opening game, your mid-game can use a bit of work and your end-game can really use some polishing…"

Out of my statement, he let out another sorrowful sigh; I comforted his defeat.

"Now that I have sealed the deal; I believe you owe me some fruit…"

After my statement, he instantly rose; a look of shock due to realizing what he actually bargained; suddenly.

"I, uh… uhm; oh yes I forgot – I have to tend to the plants back home. Yes!" he said

Ano then rushed to the exit and gave his final verse.

"Mi Lady, I have enjoyed our game this day but, worry not; the nectar will be yours – soon as these plants grow I will share it with you."

He then blew me a kiss, "Avoir Mademoiselle!"

I let out a chortle and shared the pleasantry; the both of us waved at one another till Ano left for the hallway. After that, I let out a mild sigh, now with the thought in my mind about our little visitor. I let my curiosity wander, wondering why an alien was hanging out at this school.

Some reasons are obvious but, I feel there is something more; I know, I feel it is probably shy and doesn't want to make any contact with humans yet but, least I know it is well fed. The thought made me warm, knowing that our foreign visitor is doing okay so far.

From the thought, I began spurring more, how would I greet it? Would it understand me? How, when did it get here? I shook my head as the anticipation was building up not wanting to become overwhelmed. I lowered my eyes, thinking, only can hope it reveals itself soon; when that time comes, I can only think about giving it a warm Earthly welcome – and forgive it for eating all of the school's peaches.

=========================SCENE II=========================

As the time passed, the classroom was crested with the evening sunset, everyone in the club already left for home and I was the last one to leave; locking the door behind me. I was walking down the hallway, with the only thought of rendezvous with Ayame so we can walk home together; she should be done with her training by now.

Coming down the stairs and now walking out of the building, a breath of the autumn air filled my lungs. I relished mildly in the moment along with the leaves and petals dancing around me from the blossoms. Suddenly I heard someone call out to me.

"Hey valedictorian, how are ya?" the voice said

As I opened my eyes, I have seen the man of my dreams before me, Taishirou Bakurou. He is a man of many aspirations. He joined the ranks of Osaka University three years ago as a student coming from Kyoto. So far he made his mark known as one of the Undisputed Martial Artist here at this school and being one of the heartthrobs at the school.

When I first met him, first welcoming him, I never felt so fuzzy in my life. That charm he had just melted me. Every time I am around him I can barely voice any of my true feelings – I just end up making silly conversation to see how far I can take it. I came more into contact with him due to his association with Ayame – the both of them work together in their study of art; training with him. Just one day I wish, I wish I can express how I truly feel to him.

With the current matter at hand, however, I instantly froze in place – I usually have confidence when Ayame is with me; yet this is another rare occurrence of his presence being around my own. I struggled to even greet him back.

"H-hi, Baku…" I looked to the side, "…I-I am doing… okay."

"Oh good, I am glad to hear that." Bakurou paused, "Aye I wanted to apologize for missing today's meeting. I got caught up in my work for the school – especially with the conference coming up. I really wanted to hone my skill on the board."

Bakurou laughed uneasily while having a hand rubbing the back of his head. I on the other hand had a hard time making eye contact but, I did, voicing my words.

"Oh, it's-it's okay; I totally understand… The magnitude of your work that is; I too have to… set up the festival coming up. There, will be a lot to do, to set up for the students – you know, so everyone can have a good time." I said

"Indeed, I look forward to it valedictorian…" Bakurou said

I blushed, "I do too…" I then looked to the side, "… also, you can call me by my name… if you like. I know… I know you are being respectful and I appreciate that. But, you have the right too. E-especially since you have been here so long… ahehehe…"

As I looked up at him again, he had a bit of blush on his face; it sort of reinforced my expression; even more so of him confirming.

"Oh, I am sorry. Thank you; Leah" Bakurou bowed

When I heard him vocalize my name, I couldn't help but to become giddy inside. During that moment, Bakurou lent a wave; going to bid his farewell.

"Anyway, I should get going, I hope I get to the meeting on time tomorrow." He said

"Don't worry Baku… take your time. The club can… wait." Again I looked to the side timidly.

There was a brief silence between us – then I vocalized my words again.

"You have a good evening okay?" I said

"I will… thank you. You have the same okay?" Bakurou returned

I looked up at him, nodding in response. After that, Bakurou finally turned, making his way off the school grounds. I've let out a sigh, not believing what had transpired – I was thinking to myself was that even a good conversation; how did he think of me. A slew of self-critique was plaguing me but, there is nothing I can do about it; now going back to the regular task of looking for Ayame.

Just when I was going to make my step, something told me to look toward the bushes; out of curiosity I felt something was watching me. I left the thought to be a cat or a squirrel even but, this was not the first time I felt this way and I often wonder – with a bit of paranoia of course. Without further delay, I made my priority in finding Ayame, least I know I would be safe around her.

As that moment passed, I made my way around the school heading toward the track and field area. Along the path, my gut turned as I seen a sight before me; a sight I didn't want to see.

"Well well, look at what we have here boys. The Valedictorian herself came to see little ol' me…" giving a wily grin

The individual before me who goes by the name of Haruka Chika; 'Sasa' as she would prefer others to call her is a 26 year old student of Osaka City University. There is much I do not know about her, other than the time when I first met her; when Chika made clear in her quote that she would make my life 'A living hell'.

Of course something like that stunned me, however, figuring out what is troubling students is my duty. When I asked, she couldn't have been more blunt in her words saying that I; a person she just met was her problem. I was confused, even questioning why; she told me it would come to me once she punishes me.

"What is the matter, Leah, aren't you going to say hello to me?" Chika spoke

Such a threat did shake my heart and put a woe on my spirit and I followed ordinary procedures of such informing the authorities of OCU, however; Chika hadn't physically done anything to me then but, the school had an eye on her. As the time passed, Chika must have done something; in order to do what she can do.

Never in my life, I would find myself in a confrontation with anybody; Chika would be the first who in the years behind me put her hands on me. There wasn't anything I can do then since it was out of my realm of expertise; outside of my nature, that was when Ayame made a definite stand. She, in my place physically fought Chika – I would never forget that look in her eyes; the time when we first met I seen the same.

"Come now, aren't you supposed to be welcoming all the students you meet? Isn't that going against your credo?" Chika continued

After their scuttle, Chika backed off; and specifically pointed to me saying that 'she has all the keys, and there was nothing I can do about it. She will do anything in her power to make me hate her'. I don't even know why or how Chika became so obsessed with me, once I have informed the school authorities about it – they said the domestic issue is out of their hand.

This shocked me beyond belief, to know someone like her was able to do what she wanted; it disheartened me then. But, the director said he would boost the security of the school – which of course would cut into the funding of other things and add new regulation at the time. So far, Chika been detained and even suspended but, she keeps coming back – even when she had been barred from school grounds.

"Oh great, I believe she is mute again…" Chika teased

Now following up to this moment; I often find it hard to face her because it is, all I want to know is why. Chika still will not give a clear answer. I tried the best thing which is to ignore her but; she just continues to pursue me. Though at this time, I have a meeting to meet and someone like her will not stand in the way of me getting to Ayame. With this gain of courage, I tried making my pass around her and her crew, however; that was only wishful thinking.

Chika placed her hand on my shoulder, shifting her stance to come before me.

"Now that is not nice, it is not nice at all; to ignore somebody when they speak to you. Why did you ignore me Leah? It hurts me when you do…" she teased

"…" I said nothing

Chika noticed and continued, "Now come on, I came by to say 'hi' to my favorite 'bestie' in the whole wide world. The least you can do is return the same. Hmmm?"

"Please… leave me be…" I said in a low tone

Instantly Chika grasped my head; making me look into her eyes – from it I had seen her dark grimace.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, Leah. If you have something to say, then say it; it is not like I won't pull your beautiful hair for it. And you do have such lovely hair…" She giggled

I still didn't say anything, which made Chika persist as she started squeezing my roots; speaking in such a melodramatic tone.

"Come on now Leah, speak to me; please?! You have balls to speak under your breath! Now tell me what you said… Hmmmm?!"

At the very moment; I quaked before her temper, I don't know if it was stubbornness or foolishness mending my current temper. A part of me didn't want to give her what she wanted, another; yet dark wanted to see how far this wanted to go. Overall, I just wanted it to end; the very thing I faced every time with her; then.

"W-why, don't you just… leave me alone!?" I yelled

Suddenly, Chika's eye turned wicked and she increased her grip; I felt a force dragging me toward the ground. With one arm, Chika have tossed me onto the ground; now looking up at her, Chika along with her crew were looking down at me.

Chika placed her arms on her waspish hips; grinning.

"See was that so hard dear? All I wanted to know is how you were doing and now I know. It gives me such pleasure to see you give in to your anger." She sighed, "Why don't I just leave you alone? That is simple; I simply don't like you…"

After the statement she started laughing, then her cohorts followed after, I only stared in dismay to what she said; if that wasn't the end, she put more salt on the wound.

"You are so timid, Leah. It is cute sometimes, the more I see it the more I want to inflict pain upon it – or masturbate to it."

For the moment, I never thought her words would vex me more than it should have; now knowing she gains a pleasure out of this. She seen the embarrassed yet frustrated look on my face and poked at me some more.

"Daww, don't be upset Leah. You should be honored that I see you as a little fuck toy…" Chika giggled, "Tell ya' what, if you truly want to rid of me, then you have to give in to that anger. It's the only way you can punish me. One of the ways is by fighting me… or…"

Chika paused, leaning toward my direction; in her devil expression.

"By killing me…"

With such expressed, from time to time, that wouldn't even be something in my mind; with any thought involving harming another remain void in my mind. I cannot come to bring harm to another – not with the way I am. I refuse and will reject every feeling toward such.

But, it is becoming as hard as this person, Chika standing before me. Every time I am around her – I feel something boiling in me as if it wants to teach her a lesson but, it's quickly simmered as I am unable to perform; nor manifest such a task.

During that very moment, I felt that same feeling from earlier; it made me look toward my right; wondering what perversion is bothering my mind at this instance. This simple look made Chika ticked, exclusively, she have walked toward me; grabbing my hair again.

"Now now, I didn't say you can look away from me…"

I squinted due to the pain and Chika continued.

"Fine, if you don't have the balls to kill me and you want this to end so badly; why don't you lick my boot…"

I was shocked to hear such a bargain, an alternative to her first expression; Chika seen my character and goaded the idea.

"Yes, everything will be over, just clean my boot with your tongue and it will be all over; I promise."

With such a myth running in my mind, my desperation played a big part. Along with it the feeling within me, my logic interrupted. Telling me that I shouldn't do it just to be tricked afterward; you have a few more weeks to endure. But, my desire was telling me to do it; make it end here and now, no more suffering. As I was struggling with my demons; Chika continued.

"Hey, the valedictorian is going to lick my boot everyone!~"

Chika then looked down at me, "Well, what are you waiting for princess; clean me so your pathetic existence can live in shame…"

I was quivering with this overcomplicated process, which made Chika grow impatient.

"Yes, come on Leah. I don't have all fu— ."

Instantly, Chika was punched in the face; releasing her grip, a wind blew past me as yet another body stood before me. Only this time it was turned toward my oppressor, when I looked up, a shed of hope whiffed through me to see Ayame. Chika on the other hand was not pleased.

"You again?!" Chika chuckled, "Such a persistent bitch you are… always on time…"

"Leah, get up…" Ayame stern

I followed the order and got up from the ground; looking down, I grasped my left arm and Ayame asked.

"Tell me, how many times she touched you…"

"Twice…" I murmured

"I see, that means I get to strike her six times…"

Chika's eyes grew ablaze to Ayame's promise.

"Is that a challenge bitch?! You don't scare me, you can smack me 20 times – I will not go down."

"Is that so…" Ayame got into a stance, "Very well, I accept your challenge. Be warned, you brought this upon yourself."

Chika grinned, "'Is that so?' Heh, boys, you know what to do…"

"Leah, take a few steps back please…" Ayame said

As she instructed I followed, instantly, her gang ended up rushing toward Ayame, five of them at once. Throwing their flurry of punches and kicks, Ayame was dodging each without moving. The dance didn't last too long for Ayame immediately counter attack. Striking like lightning for I couldn't see her movements, however, the five assailants stopped; now dropping down on the ground – wincing in pain.

Now, it was just Ayame and Chika; looking at one another. As I observed, Chika didn't look the least be scared; then again, this is how she always appeared when facing Ayame. It is making me believe she is a glutton for punishment, like this kind of thing fuels her in some way. Left with my thoughts, the two spoke to each other.

"Typical, and just as expected; you are just too experienced for them aren't ya?" Chika wistfully

"Hmph, they have passion, I give them that much…" Ayame returned, "… however this tactic doesn't work; you already know this…"

Chika chuckled, "Wow am I that transparent, why can it just be me having fun…"

"I don't care what you consider fun; however, it allowed you to violate many terms." Ayame said

Chika tuned in as Ayame had more to say.

"But, there is one thing you do not do…"

Instantly, Ayame rushed Chika, giving the first blow.

"… Is to bring harm to the pure and innocent!"

Chika's expression was that of a surprised one – as if she noticed something different out of Ayame from previous times of their engagement. Chika recaptured her footing, returning with a backhand; Ayame countered it with her right and returning the same with the left.

Ayame tagged her hard too, however, seeing how Chika is taking it – it looks as if she is loving it; every strike Ayame is putting on her, Chika's smile grows bigger and bigger. Whether she is possessed by something or a genuine masochist – Chika is one of those who really hadn't 'fallen' before Ayame; despite her losing. It seems she just keeps coming back for more, I wonder what her motivation is.

Out of the duration, the two were fighting at a rapid speed – no waiting, no pausing; just continuously throwing their will at one another. Suddenly, Chika threw a punch toward Ayame's face; it looked as if it was going to connect but, Ayame weaved to the side. Instantly she grabbed Chika's arm and thrown her onto the group. Out of it Chika tumbled a bit before stopping herself.

As I observed, Ayame returned to her neutral stance looking down at Chika; Chika on the other hand started chuckling. Then the chuckling became laughter, a maniacal laughter.

"Ha-hahahaha, OH FUCK YES!" Chika cussed as she spat some blood, "FUCK FUCK FUCK YES!"

After her effervescent statement, Chika was getting up slowly from the ground; it added to the dramatic words she expressed. As she held her head, blood was running from her eye; as I did look, Chika's demeanor looked deranged as if she wants more. Then my very own thought was correct.

"By Lilith, that was such a fucking sexy fight!"

Ayame lent no expression, yet it seemed Chika felt her emotion.

"Oh, what's wrong? You don't think I would be enjoying this?! Didn't you enjoy it at least?!"

"No, it is no surprise that you are a glutton for punishment; however I see your improvement…" Ayame said, "… and my own disposition shouldn't concern you…"

Chika giggled, "Is that it? Standing so tall on your pedestal – no worry, I will keep playing with you as I see fit… perhaps one day I would stand on YOUR pedestal…"

Ayame yielded no response and Chika continued.

"But, you are right, I do love punishment. How else would I have this…"

Chika then started feeling on herself; moaning. Following her curves, even giving herself a grope; sighing at her own pleasure, "… this body."

The expression made me blush a bit and Chika carried on.

"You already know I love fighting you my dear Ayame, you are not weak like the rest; on top of that able to punish me anyway you want!"

Chika then laughed some more.

"Mmm, that does make my blood boil inside, I hunger for more of your discipline; your torture! I know you are capable of killing me, I see it in your eyes; you have that demeanor yet you mock me by holding back… A shame but, I am totally fine with that – you leave me in the eternal bliss with your sense of justice…"

Then Chika turned her wicked eye to me.

"As for you, my little puss, I will keep haunting you for the rest of your miserable life. Too bad you didn't get to clean my boot, if you had; it wouldn't have changed a damn thing."

Chika laughed some more.

"Timid sided with innocence, such a perfect combination to feast upon; soon, that purity will be corrupted. I look forward to that day, to see your fall; Leah…"

Chika then snickered at my dismay, with those words running through me; I didn't know how to retort. Out of it, Chika started walking toward us – letting go of her head making the stain on her face even more visible; followed by her devilish grin.

Coming near us, I felt she was going to do something else but, she didn't do anything. Showing her confidence, resolute in her own right; once she was in proximity, Chika stopped.

"In the end, we all give in to our desire. Only then, you will be set free… it matters not who… Don't forget that my lovely doves…"

After her cryptic statement, she continued walking; along with that she was staring at me hard – I felt her eyes on me. I turned away, trying to avoid her gaze but, I feel her stigma regardless. Once Chika made it around the corner; Ayame relaxed out of her stance, turning toward me.

Out of it she grasped my shoulders.

"Is everything okay?" she asked

I nodded.

Ayame noted the sorrow on my face and I spoke.

"You know, aside from my dream, that is the main reason why I want to leave so badly…" I held myself as tears began to stream, "…in a month it will all be over!"

As I let my frustrations run out before Ayame, Ayame understood – giving her sentiment.

"Leah, no matter what happens; you should be strong in what you believe. Don't let influences like Chika bring you down…"

I yielded no response, looking to the side; Ayame brought my face back to hers, staring at me with her intent.

"You are better than the person Chika claims you to be…"

Out of that, a small smirk appeared on my face; Ayame's words were always encouraging – always strong. It has that vibe to it and always I want to live up to her ideal – yet I falter at times but, Ayame is always there to pick me back up.

"Come on, let's go home else our parents will start worrying…"

I nodded, "Right."

Before we left, I noted the men on the ground – pointing in my curiosity.

"Uhm, Aya, I know we have to go but, what about them?" I asked

Ayame taken a look back at Chika's thugs – then turned back as if she didn't care.

"They can sleep there; I only hope they learned their lesson once they wake…"

I couldn't help but to giggle some but, I know they are trespassing so I pulled out my phone.

"Well I'll get the police over to pick them up then…"


	3. The Stalker: S1Re C1 -- pIII

=========================SCENE III=========================

After waiting for the authorities and getting the report filed, we already started our walk. The journey home is always peaceful, especially with Ayame. The scenery is always so warm with the golden sun kissing every building as the sky turned into twilight. Along the way, we passed by the Toshiro's Oodle of Noodles shop; exchanging our hellos.

Out of it we were given take-out bags with our favorite meal inside; despite my dispute for them going out of their way to feed us every time, Mr. Toshiro always say that it is a token of his thanks and he will forever be in our debt of kindness.

Soon after, we finally arrived into our precinct, a genuine setting with trees along with substandard housing units. A quiet suburb at most times, and nothing bad happens here too often; except when kid want to throw things into your window. Coming toward my house which is always the first one we arrive to; Ayame stopped and turned around as she prepares her farewell.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Leah…" she said

I gave her a wily smile, as if, that is not the only thing she is going to say to me and get away with it. So I teased her.

"Oh, is that all? We had a rough day and that is all you can say?"

I wrapped my arms around Ayames waist; Ayame began to blush, still looking at me as if I am crazy.

"Leah, what are you talking about?" she chided

"You know… you can always say, I love you, or I will miss you…"

Out of that Ayame gave her expression.

"Please Leah, you are asking for too much; I am going to see you tomorrow anyway…"

Out of her modesty I couldn't help but to laugh a bit, then, something told me to look to the side. Ayame noticed this and given her words.

"Is there something wrong?"

My attention was focused back onto her, "N-no… just my imagination running I guess…"

Ayame chuckled, "I see, anyway I will see you later…"

As Ayame moved my arms, she turned around and started to walk; I gave my wave toward her and just like that she returned the same – continuing forward.

As for me, I turned back toward the direction of the bushes – for some reason I felt something was there; probably some peeping animal or what not. Chuckling at the thought, I finally turned to my house and pursued the door.

Once I entered my home…

"Mother I'm ho –"

Instantly I was grabbed within the motherly embrace – granted with plenty of kisses.

"Leapea! Where have you been, you are never home this late – I was worried!"

Laughing a bit since Ayame's prediction came true, "I was at the school, the extracurricular activity was just extended a bit too long; but I am here…"

My mother continued her assault – then stopped again.

"I see, always working so hard but, don't let that make you lose your rest okay?"

I nodded, "Sure…"

Then my mother turned calling out to my little brother.

"Isamu, your sister is home~"

From upstairs, his voice was heard.

"PeePea is home – ew tell her to go back outside… she stinks…"

I grew ticked at his phrase, "Hey you little punk, come down here and say that to me!" my fist clenched.

Isamu, is my little brother, ten years of age and a troublemaker at best; but, I set him straight at times – though his persistence is admirable. Currently attending Yosami Elementary School which is near my university – it's good that I am an arm's length away from him. Other than that, I still love the little bugger; though I know he won't grow out of his teasing anytime soon.

"Blah, blah, blah – can you scream any louder?!" Isamu said from the room, "I can't even read a decent comic due to your banshee voice."

A spark escaped my eye as I murmured, "Oh I'll show you banshee…"

After that I started to climb the stairs – straight to his room; my mother already knew what was going to happen.

"Arggh! Aaaaagh, help me!" Isamu cried

"Yeah that's right you get the noogie of death. Say I am a banshee one more time!" I yelped

"You… are; a banshee!~ Aaaaah!" Isamu yelped

Out of the ruckus happening upstairs – our mother can only shake her head in disbelief.

"Come on you two, stop horsing around; dinner is almost ready." She had her hands on her hips.

"I'll be down mother, just until Isamu beg for mercy…" I called back.

My mother couldn't help but, to let a sigh escape her.

After punishing Isamu for his 'wise' words, we all settled at the dinner table. As always my mother severed our food in such restaurant quality and fashion; starting with Curry Rice, Shashimi, and Udon Noodles well within their portions.

There was also fried salmon acting as the center piece of it all; it wasn't too big but large enough to feed us. The whole display always wows me and my mother doesn't make the same meal twice or combination in the week – so it is expected to see something different.

During the meal we have watched some of the news broadcast – the latest informant was explaining about the crime and gang violence the 'Muhomono' have imposed.

[S/N: Muhomono means "Outlaw"]

Notorious crowned their name as the reporter noted the few fatalities and several injured of those graced by their presence. Fortunate enough I always have Ayame to walk with me but, my heart goes out to those who weren't. The JPD is also doing their best to pinpoint their leader but, the best they can do is apprehend its current members.

Though, I couldn't help but to think to myself; this gang, appeared a few days after Chika first enrolled at OCU a year ago. Then the thought of Chika made me not want to think about it due to her methods of communicating with me.

Soon as I finished my food, I've let out a sound of satisfaction.

"Ahhh…" then I turned toward my mother, "…Thank you for this meal – it was delicious…"

My mother returned the gesture with a warm smile.

"You are very welcome Lea Pea; I will have something even better tomorrow…" she then turn to Isamu, "… honey I hope you liked the food?"

Isamu gave a nod in his satisfaction, "Yah!"

My mother giggled after.

I then excused myself from the table, turning toward the stairs.

"I am going to do my homework now…" I said

"Okay honey, also when you get done; can you take out the trash?" my mother asked

I nodded in response.

"Thank you Lea Pea…" she said

"Yeah, you practice your profession as the future garbage woman!" Isamu started laughing

In retaliation I gave him noogie level five; giving my reprise in the process.

"Huuaaaagh!" he yelped

Our mother just shook her head yet again upon the action.

A moment later, I was in my room working on my biosphere paper; it is interesting to know how everything is related to each other. The Earth is connected in so many ways as both flora and fauna live in harmony within the many biomes that exist; though I thought of life outside of this planet. I often wondered how Earth would affect an organism visiting here; granted general requirements of planet sustainability are needed but, the slightest of change or changes can have an impact. I was then reminded of the alien at the school, it seems that it is doing okay; though my concern for it still remained. As my thoughts wander, I've lead my eyes up to the calendar.

I was instantly reminded of my father; the day of his return was circled which is a week and a half away. I thought about the email I wanted to send made its way; that was until I suddenly heard a noise from outside.

"Hm?!" I sounded

A bit surprised to what would make such an audible sound; as I looked out from my window, seems like one of the trash bins fell down. Well since I have to take out the trash anyway, might as well cure this curiosity of mine. As I wrote the last line of my paper, I got up from my chair and gone down stairs.

The lights were dimmed as I made way through the living area to the kitchen; grabbing the bags by the can. Walking toward the backdoor, I moved the curtain to check the surrounding; then I opened the door – taking the stick from the wall with me.

Now outside, I was surrounded by the night's embrace – I have seen the dark trees sway in the wind while everything else was graced by the full moon's light. A bit of relief came over me since I wouldn't be charging in blindly. Turning toward the area of interest, I had seen that the can was knocked away from the house.

As I made the approach, I picked the canister off the ground; throwing the bag in. I then felt something weird on the lid as I was closing it; when I did, the area I touched was very slick. The disgust yet curiosity ran from my mind; hopefully it wasn't the business cats do.

Coming back inside, I've closed the door behind me; locking it. I placed the stick back and washed my hands at the kitchen sink. Then I have gone straight to my room. Coming up, I seen Isamu sleep walking again; the rare event made me giggle a bit as he headed toward the bathroom. As soon as I reentered my room; my eyes widened at what I seen.

"W-what?"

Right on my bed, I have seen a unique dress; the very dress I have seen in my dream – worn in my dream. I rubbed my eyes a couple times as the doubt arose thinking my vision was deceiving me – but, the reality was laying before me. I was confounded upon where this came from and a slew of thoughts flooded my mind.

Some reason I felt a breeze swirling around in my room – as I looked, I have seen that my window was open; trying to remember if I even did open it. I discarded the thought, reminded of the potential danger that can be lurking within my room. With my family in mind, I went back to turn the lock on the door but, kept it open; I then grabbed my phone – holding onto that speed dial and the spray just in case. I left the window alone just in case someone would be able to hear my scream.

Now with the stage set, I am ready to engage the perp.

I started by picking up the dress from the bed, in my observation, everything appears to check out – this person even got my size correct; which I found disturbing.

"Such a lovely dress…" I started my monologue

I turned it a few times, seeing its detail etched onto the fabric woven. It looks very similar the article worn by angels in those Michelangelo paintings.

"Oh my, the silk feels nice…" which it did, feel very much like what I felt on the trash lid; but, much better on this dress.

"I wonder how this would feel; such a cute dress…" stating true words but, I don't want to get caught up in the charade. For all that I know I am being peeped on right now. My heart racing obviously but, I cannot falter in this – as scary and surreal this may be.

"This is such a lovely gift, mother you are the best…" I said

I turned my eye to the closet; the most-likely place to put such 'gifts' as well as to unveil hiding perpetrator.

As I came close, my nerves grew; I began shaking a bit - now regretting the fact of not telling my mother first and then going on with this plan. I guess that's part of being a big girl in trying to do everything yourself. Once I grabbed the knob, I gave one final decree.

"Show yourself you pervert!"

Soon as I opened the door, something fell on me instantly, causing me to fall back on the ground. As I looked ahead, I seen some wiggly stuff atop my bosom; to make things creepier, it felt like it was moving. The thought came true as I seen this thing move, from it, the wiggly stuff became smoother and I seen two noticeable pearly white ovals on this thing. To my realization, this was a head; of what, was answered in a matter of seconds.

"!" I looked in shock

Out of it the thing retreated immediately, moving off of me as it skittered across the floor back into the closet; I've noticed its appendages were very much like my own – with it now hiding in the closet; peeking at me.

I couldn't help but to be scared yet intrigued by this, an encounter, with my very first alien resident; not of this world obviously. Was this the alien Ano spoke of in the footage?

With the thought in mind, I stared, trying to get a better look; the creature hid some more, is it exhibiting shyness? I got on my knees as I was observing this genuine trait – I cocked my head to the side but, it just keeps hiding more. Referencing back to what I thought back at the school, there was only one way to do this.

"Hello there…" I said, "… I know you are scared but, I am not going to hurt you."

By instinct, I extended my hand; by this action, the creature looked in its curiosity – as it looked back at me; it seen my genuine smile. Within that moment, the creature approached slowly; I kept my position neutral. It was walking on its fours, soon as it came close – it got up on its knees; then, it reached out slowly to me.

I never felt such anticipation in my life, to have something as foreign as this coming into contact, with me of all people; it was just too surreal. Within that very moment, it grasped my hand along with its own; from it, the creature gripped my hand – looking up at me seeing if I was okay.

"It's okay…" I said smiling

I returned the gentle squeeze, my expression grew warmer toward the creature; out of it the creature burrowed its head against both of our hands. The gesture made me giggle for this was a cute display. Something told me to pick up the dress I held, I brought it close and asked the creature a question.

"Hey, did you bring this to me; as a peace offering?"

Goodness only knows it understands what I just said – the creature looked at the dress; grabbing it and putting it on my lap. Then…

"For… Le-ah"

To my surprise, my amazement, it just spoke – it even knows my name. Something started to make me believe that this creature; was the little stalker I was paranoid about. It knows my name so there is no doubt it has been around the school – least I know what ate the peaches. Still, this poor thing, it sounds young – a child perhaps; with that in mind I thought about feeding it.

Out of the thought, I guided its hand, the creature was curious to what I was doing. Once I turned it to my bed, I patted the mattress; from it the creature sat on the bed. As it was staring at me, I gave it a few instructions.

"You stay here okay? I am going to get you something to drink…" I said

Just as I was going to leave the room, the creature wouldn't let go of me; I seen the gesture to be cute for it didn't want to be lonely.

"Don't worry, I will be back. I promise." I returned with a smile

The creature reluctantly let go of my hand, out of it I gave it a gentle grasp on its shoulder assuring my presence will return. As I closed the door slightly, I made way down the stairs again, now this time with a bunch of questions popping into my head.

The who when what when where why and how was scrolling through as I poured the glass of water. It was good to know that it survived on Earthly rations according to Ano's video – it only meant I can try to give it the leftovers from the fridge; the shashimi sounded like a good choice.

I reached for the plate from the cabinet and placed it within the box; I was docking the portion onto the dish. As I had, I have heard an audible sound of satisfaction to my side.

"Aahh~" the creature sounded

Once I looked, I seen that the creature finished the whole glass, not only that – I got to see how it looked even more so. From its general appearance in profile, it looks like a genuine adolescent girl, as it held the glass; I seen it had three fingers and a thumb. Its height is almost near Isamu's own and he is 127 centimeters tall.

The creature then turned to me, holding the glass up.

"More… please."

I couldn't help but to giggle at the cuteness of this – I guess it couldn't stand being alone much like a child to a mother. I flagged it to come over to me; the creature did in an exciting manner as it wanted to stand by me. Out of it I pulled the mineral water and filled its glass – this time I got to see more of its features in the light.

The wiggly stuff on its head was tendrils to my realization – short pudgy little things. It had no noticeable nose or indication of nostrils. Its color is much like the dress the creature gave me – however it had somewhat of a pearlescent sheen to it; it sort of looked attractive.

When it looked back at me, it gave its own gesture, holding the water toward me – it wanted to share.

"I am okay, you go drink up?" I said

After my statement, it continued drinking happily, this made me warm inside. Soon as closed the fridge, a voice called out to me.

"Leah? What are you still doing up?" my mother called coming down from the stairwell

I quickly shifted my position to cover the adolescent alien.

"Oh, just getting a snack; the report taken longer than it should have…" I said

"I see, well you don't want to be late for school…" my mother now entering the kitchen; she was already in her nightgown.

"Of course…" I said with a worried tone

Out of that my mother was within proximity, giving me that look as if I know you are hiding something but, I am just going to pester you with statements mode.

"Well I know how hard you work so I will give you a pass this time…" she giggled opening the fridge.

I shared in her enthusiasm, along with it; I began to sidestep – hoping the creature was following lead.

"… Anyway, I look forward to Dan's return – perhaps we can plan something after you graduate hmm?" she said

"Of course, I will have the day planned for us…" I smiled

My mother giggled, soon as she closed the fridge getting what she wanted; she bent down toward where I was – picking something up.

"Now what did I tell you about leaving cups on the floor?"

As I looked, I seen it too but, if that is the case, she would of seen the creature behind me from her angle; yet she didn't. I waved my hand behind me only to notice it wasn't anymore – by instinct I turned around. My mother noticed this.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked

I quickly turned back, "Oh, no, not at all – I won't leave the cup on the floor again; promise"

Out of that I quickly made way back to the stairs holding the dish – puzzled upon where the creature had gone. From it my mother gave her last statement.

"It is okay Leah; you can talk to me about anything – even the embarrassing things…"

"Mother!" I yelped, "Good night…"

"Good night Leapea…" my mother sat at the table drinking

After the mild conversation, I reentered my room, from there I seen the creature sitting on my bed – where I told it to sit prior. I closed the door behind me so no unexpected surprised burst in; then I walked over to the bed; now sitting by the creature.

"Here, this is yours…" I said handing the plate to it

It happily accepted, placing it on its lap and started eating – as it was, I was wondering how it got up here so fast. Other than that, I waited till it finished the food before I started asking it questions.

When it did, it held the plate toward me; in response I grabbed it – placing it on my nightstand. From there I was ready; it too looked, admiring me with those pearly white eyes.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked, "To me?"

Out of it, the creature lifted its hand, using its index finger pointing to my heart. It then spoke.

"I… want Le-ah…" it said

A bit direct but, it was clear to what it wants – I pursued the thought.

"You, want me?" I asked

The creature nodded, "Yes…"

"In what way?" I said

When I said that, the creature came close to me; as it did, it wrapped its arms around my own – its skin very much felt like the fabric on the dress.

"To help… I want… to help Le-ah." It said

I found this all to be precious, how would this creature help me? Then it continued.

"I, see kindness… kindness in Le-ah. But, people… mean to Le-ah, I want to help."

Seeing that it was becoming much more passionate with its words – its sentence constructing became pronounced. Though I couldn't help but, wonder, has it seen my confrontations with Chika? Does it want to help me face Chika? I couldn't help but to wonder what it can do for me.

"That, is really sweet of you… but, how would you help me? As cute as you are…" I smiled

It then looked up at me again, "To be… one; one with Le-ah."

"To be, one, how can that be done?" I asked

The creature leaned more into me, rubbing its head onto me. It seems to be exhibiting some affection toward me. I found it to be rather cute in its own way – then it stated its words.

"I want, trust. Trust from Le-ah…" it then gripped my hands as it straddled a position against me, "Do… Le-ah trust, trust me?"

Trust, how did it come to such a term, has this creature experienced something before meeting me? This creature is very considerate of my person but, I am more concerned about it. During that moment, I felt as if something was crawling up my forearm – as I looked; I seen the bluish-purple flux climbing up. In reaction I pulled my arm away, fear of the unknown; of what this creature can do. Out of it, the creature felt repulsion from me – it stopped its pursuit and grabbed its legs.

"I, I am sorry… I didn't mean to… Le-ah, not trust me." It said solemnly

Immediately I started to console the creature.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean, I mean it's not that I don't trust you. You are such a lovely creature, one that a mother would love wholeheartedly."

Out of my own affection, the creature looked up at me and I continued.

"I know, you are here for a reason; with that being said – I wouldn't be a Valedictorian, wouldn't be me if I wasn't there to help the people. Why not extend my hand to new people like you."

Out of it I extended my hand to it, smiling.

"Hello, my name is Akemi Leah, and I welcome you to planet Earth…"

Within the statement, it looked as if the creature never had been treated in such a way – in its reaction; it grasped my hand – using its other to push me down onto my bed; now it is looking over me. It's eyes lowered as it grew passionate.

"Yes… I feel it, Le-ah, trust me; she really trust me…" it said, "… I am glad."

Suddenly I felt the crawling on my arms again, and then I felt it melting onto my body; its flux beginning to flow over me. I had grown to realize that it can change shape, which is how it got up here without my mother noticing – how it got into the school kitchen without effort.

During that moment, I felt it seeping through my clothes – with its being, making contact with my skin; I started to feel a mild numbness, the pins and needle sensation. However, with its progression, I felt conjoined the next second; as if it is literally joining our cells together.

The thought was true as I began to feel that this alien, was uniquely a part of me – much like my hair, nails, skin, muscle and bone. Then, a shock like no other ran through my nerves, in feeling such; a flow of emotion came over me. It was strange, I was able to distinguish it – which was the creatures very own feelings coming into my own.

"Annngh~" I moaned

This ecstasy began to melt into me more as I felt our thoughts coming together – as if I was ascending into a new form of consciousness. The invocation of this entirely foreign sensation felt almost forbidden; yet, I welcomed more of it – that was when it spoke more to me.

"Mmmm yes, see, I don't hurt Le-ah; I won't hurt Le-ah… I need you… Le-ah…."

I looked upon it with warm eyes; my face heavily blushed – the creature seen this, it then brought its head closer to me; within proximity, it consoled my feelings with a kiss. I gave in to its affection, returning the same with tongue involved; a bit of greed within to drink whatever ambrosia it had for me.

The creature let go of the kiss, a strand of clear fluid stretched between us; it looked at me with such compassion.

"Leaah, you are worthy… more than you ever know. Let us… complete; complete ourselves – becoming one."

From the statement, it already infested me; I felt every part of its being making its inches through my orifices, as it had with my flesh; as if I was the soil to its roots. I smiled, as I loved what the creature is doing to me; I know it had more to do – before it did, I had one last statement.

"I forgive you, for eating the peaches…"

The creature let out a mild chuckle as it leaned its head over my face; kissing me again. Suddenly it melted – providing its substance as a mask; continuing to fuse our person. A mild panic arose due to its cover but, it was sated as I realized I was breathing; from its being alone.

A new face began to take shape, as if I possessed the creature's original features as my own. I also felt its endogenous action as it begins to change me; sculpt me into something I grown eager to see, to experience. It felt like, I was being reborn again; literally within the cradle of its flux. Out of it, I can only let out an exasperated cry.

"Aaaaaaannnnhh~"

=========================SCENE III END=========================

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=THE STALKER SERIES I (R) CH I=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/THE NIGHT I MET "IT" [TO BE CONTINUED]/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	4. The Stalker: S1Re C2 -- pI-II

The Stalker / Series I (R): Chapter 2 – Reborn

=========================SCENE I=========================

I fell into a deep slumber as my body succumbed to the creatures embrace, suddenly; I was surrounded by a scene. Space, laced with twinkling lights upon nebulae mixed with variations of indigo; a sun shined upon my body giving its warming embrace. Then I realized, I was floating, as I looked down – I seen a beautiful gem below me; an Earth-like planet that had deep color. Then a hand touched my face, as I looked up, I seen the creature smiling at me. We didn't speak, for the fact we convey how we feel by looking at one another. The creature was coming closer to me, gravitating toward me, once our bellies touched; our wombs touched, a light appeared. This light was bright, the creatures promise, I felt our bodies becoming one; the light consumed us.

Then I felt myself falling slowly, the speed increased as I was plummeting through the spheres; as this light I fell toward the surface like a shooting star from the heavens – submerging into the water below.

Then the light around me dimed; I found myself suspended within the water. I was surrounded by bubbles floating upward, uncovering my surrounding – to my surprise I was not within the vastness of the ocean I fell in. Rather I was confined within an illuminate tomb, the only vision I had was that of the glass before me; through it, I have seen people – and it looks like they were staring, at me. This sudden curiosity was creeping me out as they continued their observation of me; what were they thinking, why do they even have me here, who is treating me this way. A wave of emotion passed over, now I am in a state of panic, wondering where I am and why am I not home. I started banging on the glass; to least gain the attention of me not wanting this.

"What are you doing to me?!" I voiced

The men and women in lab coats didn't say anything – staring with perverse eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong…"

"Why am I here?!"

They continued with their blank stares – writing on their clipboards; preparing something in their hand. My distrust grew.

"Please let me go…"

"Please I beg you… don't hurt me…"

"I am scared… please let me go home…"

"Where, where is my mother? Mother please; help me…"

"Help me from these mean people…"

As I looked in fear, I seen one of them inject the tube into the device I am in – I seen the poison coming for me; I feel it hurting me. I had no choice but to scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah~"

Instantly I woke up, looking around my surroundings, seeing that I was within my room. I felt a bead of water run down my face. In action I lifted my hand to wipe my forehead; redirecting it through my hair as I taken a deep breath. Calming myself down from what I just dreamt; I gave the fresh memory some thought. As I lied there, looking up at the ceiling, I wondered why I entered from a place of bliss into a place of misery. It didn't make sense to me at all and it felt so real to me; as if it actually happened. The vibe was so strong as if I was conveying another's emotion.

Was this the creatures doing? The deep thought started to make me feel dizzy, which was salvaged by the call of my mother.

"Leah, are you up?" she knocked on the door

My eyes looked ahead, "Yes… I am"

"Okay, I have breakfast ready; get dressed first before you come down~" she said

"Okay, thank you mother…" I returned

In action, I rose from my bed, a bit of a blood rush hit but subsided quickly; I held my head in the grogginess it adopted. Then, I noticed something wild.

In shock, I found myself in the clothing the creature gave me when I looked down. Not only that, I seen that my own bosom looked a bit bigger too. Instantly I got off my bed to check but, not without a face plant into the floor.

*THUMMMP*

"Ow~" I moaned, "Is it me… or did my weight change too…"

After speaking to myself, I was confounded upon the reason why I fell, as if I wasn't use to my own body weight. Giving myself a widened observation; with a simple turn, I seen that my legs and posterior looked a little bigger; were thicker too. I know I am voluptuous in my own way but, this is something rather peculiar. Not wasting any more time, I got up from the ground; this didn't go without a few wobbles. Once I finally stood erect, I started walking slowly; my balance was nonexistent as if I was a baby again trying to walk for the first time. Using the bed as an aid to my final destination; I finally stood before my mirror – only to be eminent by what I seen.

"Oh my - - gosh…"

I breathed the words as I seen a goddess or Adonis as Ano would put it, before me; which is me. My eyes started to navigate upon each part of my person; seeing what has changed, seeing what is different from before.

As I gazed upon my person, I have seen a well-defined body; soft tones as it emphasis' the feminine curves I possessed. I compressed the soft fabric against my abdomen only to see that I now own a modest six pack – Ayame's own is way beyond what this looks like however this fits my body; I blushed at the thought of her. I've let go of area only to explore further up, coupled my hands against my lower bosom; slowly moving across the silky-slick surface.

The timid massage yielded a zing throughout my flesh; cringing at the mild sensitivity when I pressed. I rested my hands atop, pushing down on the fat; I giggled for thinking I was made of play-dough. However the firmness was undeniable yet it was suppler; one would wonder how two contradictions co-exist upon a singular entity such as a woman's bosom.

Through the silk, I know of my invert-ness, so I guided my hands over the protuberance; as I had, I started circular motions with my thumbs. Of course it felt nice, however my curiosity wanted to explore more; to see what 'augmentation' taken place. So I given myself a pinch; then I pressed into the depressions. In surprise, not only this fabric was conforming so well but, it feels as if it became deeper as half of my finger sunk in. When I pulled it out, it was followed by a hard-on as it poked from underneath – this moment made me blush as the outfit emphasized such by its pearlescent color along with everything else it lied upon.

"Oh wow…" I mumbled with lowered eyes, "… this creature is such, a pervert…" trance.

"Tee-heehee"

I turned in my surprise, but, I seen nothing; and then the voice sounded again.

"Heehee"

I turned 360, still nothing but, my room ornaments; then.

"Aaah, I am only as much a pervert as the mind I occupy…" the voice giggled

I grew embarrassed at the fact but, how would it? Then it donned on me as I revisited that very night.

"Our union!" I pounded my hand, "How can I almost forget…"

"Yes…" it chuckled, "… but, I forgive you – I wouldn't think twice about it either. You have such a nice body; my Leah"

I blushed at its comment, "Nice body… would that mean…"

"Mhm…" it sounded, "… I have taken… residence within you; I am your visitor - you my host… now I am the voice within your recess."

Its statement made me wonder, especially now since it has a clearer diction, confidence, and most of all; realizing its own purpose – then it continued.

"Yes, I can feel it, don't you my Leah? This bond of ours, it is absolute and I am right in choosing you. To fulfill every perversion you can think of; turning it into reality… its healthy y'know."

Again, I was embarrassed yet aroused by this creature's conviction and its possession of me. Kind of felt happy to be claimed by another; especially one not of this planet. This only begs for more questions.

"Crea- I mean Alie- I mean…" confused upon what to call it, "… do you have a name?"

It giggled, "You can name me anything you want to name me…"

I gave the statement some thought, I looked back at the mirror; seeing what this creature did so far to me – it is to my benefit genuinely. In confirmation, I turned toward my PC, once I did, lifted my right leg and curled my foot toward it; rotating my ankle. To my surprise, it was not as stiff as it was – rather, better than it was after the injury I suffered during my practice in gymnastics.

Its fluid movement coaxed me to perform a few actions: instantly I fell toward the ground doing a front split; bumping my pedals the way I had felt erogenic. Then I entered a straddle split, lying down forward as I stretched. Compressing my body in such a way only yielded more erogeneity – I had a feeling that the creature is influencing my senses as well as my own biology. Last was a handstand.

I positioned my hands and began the lift, from it; the outfit draped over me, I can feel my bareness exposed in the air. Not only that, I felt warmth coming off of me as I peeled myself off the floor. When I made it into position – I bent my legs into a pose; pointing toward the door. I felt their strength as I held it; as well as the strength of the rest of my body – it was very vigorous. From there the name came to me.

"Symbi…"

Out of the voice; the creature was pleased.

"Mmm, it sounds cute…" it chimed, "Any reason why you chose it; my Leah?" the creature asked

"Well…" I got out of my handstand by doing a forward roll, "… what you have done to me so far – is obviously to my benefit."

"Hehe, go on…" the creature coaxed

I blushed, "From healing my aged injury, making my skin glow the way it is; sculpting my body into something men cannot resist…"

Then the instant thought of Bakurou came after; this made the creature chuckled.

"Yes, a body deserving for a perfect host don't you think?" it said

Again I was flattered but, continued with my facts.

"However you are not missing out either; I hear you adopted my own mental dictionary… my diction…"

"Mhm, you have such lovely words; so many to express the way I feel about you; my Leah…" the creature expressed

I blushed again out of its sentiment and in my discomposure.

"Though sadly, that is all I know; of what you adopted from me…" I said

"Tee-hee, it is okay my Leah; you are doing more than you realize…" it giggled again

"So…" I sighed pleasantly, "… I concluded that we have a mutualistic relationship; a type of symbiosis…"

After the statement, there was a brief silence, kind of eerie at best since the creature was so talkative. Not only that, I didn't feel that the explanation was necessary since it was made obvious that it can read my thoughts; however, I grown to believe it likes when I bring my thoughts into light with my voice. I feel this wouldn't be the end of this – then.

"I love it, it suits me; my Leah…" Symbi said

I was encompassed by joy, "Daww, I am glad that you like it my dear~"

After that statement, I felt a genuine emotion come from Symbi herself; is she – blushing? Before I can figure that my mother called out to me.

"Akemi Leah! What are you doing, it is time for you to go!"

Immediately after the shout I turned to my clock – the blue digital display showed 8:15; from the sight I began to panic a bit.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh I am going to be late!"

As I was ruffling through my hair on what to do; I couldn't even find my uniform. Symbi felt the distress within my mind and let out a giggle.

"Teehehee, my Leah is acting silly today… there is no need to fret."

"What? What do you mean; I have to get ready for school and you know how long that takes me…"

I realized the uniform I did have on was non-existent; it would be on the bed however I ended up believing it was consumed by my endosymbiont. Symbi started giggling again, as she felt this mild frustration from me as I wanted to keep my somewhat perfect attendance.

"Tsk tsk, did we forget already – as I mentioned you can turn any perversion; any vision you desire into reality…"

I ceased my action, now taking the statement in with some thought – judging what Symbi have done to me so far; I didn't find it too farfetched that I can make something magically appear on me. I felt Symbi probing my current thought; as if Symbi was encouraging me.

"Fulfill anything..." I paused, "Anything I… desire?"

"'You are capable of anything, once you put your mind to it'; my Leah…" Symbi quoted

With the idea in mind, I instinctively closed my eyes; out of it, Symbi began her verse.

"Your mind, such a wondrous playground, you have so much to fancy. Within your imagination – it can be, will be your truth; your reality."

As her words sung through me – I immediately thought of my uniform being on me. Out of it I felt my arms rise from my sides; my legs affixing into a position. Suddenly something started circulating, circulating beneath my skin.

Then I felt wetness on the surface of my skin; expanding the way it had. I thought it was my own blood but, I felt no pain. Nor it dripped onto the ground as gravity would take hold of such; rather this substance remains affixed to me – attaching onto the cloth I currently wore.

This feeling, is reminisce of what Symbi done to me last night – there is no doubt about it. Now I feel this coat; this flux of what I assumed to be Symbi's being.

"Yes, just like that…" Symbi said, "… let us mold this visage; make it yours!"

Symbi's continued guidance encouraged me – the flux then started shifting; crawling over me. With the simultaneous action I felt it change. My arms now layered within hollowed sleeves, the crisp lining of the cuff resting on my hand. The collar around my neck felt smooth along with the tie affixed underneath – my bosom was grasped by my undershirt comfortably; noting the fact I wasn't wearing a bra.

My dress formed over my legs being 3 inches above my knees; along with socks that wrapped around my shins – complimented with the standard school loafers as my height gone up a bit due to the heel. As the process was completed, Symbi lent her voice.

"Open your eyes, my Leah…"

I followed the command, only to be surprised to see what was in front of me. My school uniform, on me right now without lifting an arm or leg; the experience had astonished me in such a way. The blazer, the school logo, even the buttons and handkerchief – all there; I began to pose as I seen this was following the curve of my body. The dress flowed out nicely and the shoes felt very comfortable. Everything on me was seamless; as if this was meant for me to wear. Such euphoria encompassed me; Symbi was relishing with me.

"Teehee, you like what you see…" Symbi said

"Of course, this is amazing; I, I don't know what to say…" I expressed

"You don't have to say anything, my Leah. I can feel it off of you…" Symbi delighted

I couldn't help but to giggle; as well as notice a notable difference aside from it being comfortable. With most uniforms; have a standard color yet, everything I had on me was clad in variations of – indigo. Symbi noted my observation.

"Does Leah like? I hope you do like it my Leah…"

"I do!" I rebutted, "It is just, different; not like I am violating school terms…"

Out of that the both of us giggled – though I felt that Symbi was extra delicate about this since this color was adopted by her. As I observed more, the more I become accustomed; I never knew indigo would match with me so well.

Then something told me to look at the clock again; which is now 8:25 – that was when the real shock hit me.

"Gah, I got to get out of here!" I said

Symbi giggled, "Then what are you waiting for, there is a world waiting for you my Leah~"

Not wasting any more time, I grabbed my case; as I was heading toward the door – something, rather someone was telling me to look toward the window. When I did, the thought occurred in my mind; coming into proximity.

"You… you really want me to do this?" I said

"Do you have any other choice, my Leah…?" Symbi said

"But… I may…" I hesitated

"Trust me my Leah; I will not let any harm come to you… that I promise." Symbi declared

With all that has gone, my curiosity grew upon what else Symbi has done to me – directly reminded of being capable of doing anything. This is one of the ultimatums put to the test.

Approaching the window, I recollected of the time when I was younger – I watched my father and mother doing yard work outside. I wanted to join them and thought going through the window was the fastest way to get out there. It would have been but, it was more than I imagined it to be. My wails caught their attention and of course my mother panicked – my father on the other hand wanted me to drop.

He too said the very words Symbi spoke, with that my trust was with him; catching me in his arms. After the incident I ran back upstairs wanting to do it again – the second time got me grounded but, my father was still there to catch me no matter what. Now reflecting upon this moment, I must take this leap; a step into the trust I have in Symbi.

Mounting upon the window frame, I looked down, I taken a deep breath; after it – I pushed myself forward. During this cycle, a slew of thoughts made it into my mind; in doing this one action – what will it lead into. What future is in store for Symbi and I; the unknown seem to be scary yet exciting at the same time – for the both of us. Symbi can feel this within me as this was our first leap into our unique relationship.

*pfft*

I landed on the ground without a hitch – from it; a regal of excitement pooled my mind.

"Oh wow what a rush!" I looked back at the window, "That is two stories y'know… I wanna do it again!"

Symbi felt the surge of adrenaline running through and couldn't help but to giggle.

"In due time my Leah, exploiting our prowess one step at a time…" Symbi said

"Good, I cannot wait!" I said excitedly

After that, I rushed from the side of my house onto the sidewalk; now running down the lane.

=========================SCENE II=========================

Coming from the neighborhood and into the main road – I was running; blowing past the local business' and commute. People turned their heads to see what came by them so fast; others with their backs turned wondered what the heck came from behind. As for me I was trying to beat the clock – dodging my way through the people I looked toward the building with the display of the time.

"8:32…" I said

With the time in mind, I couldn't help but to realize that a fraction of it left me. I know I left my home around the half-hour mark; and to make it already up a quarter of the block, I was astonished. Not only that, I didn't feel tired at all while keeping this speed and maintaining a steady breath. Then Symbi spoke to me.

"We can go faster y'know…" Symbi giggled

And just like that; without warning I felt my own legs kicking it up – accelerating my speed; it felt uncontrollable compared to my past time doing the vault. This is something more into Ayame's field since she actually did track and field; holding the current unbreakable record. Aside from that, I felt the efficiency in this, gliding through the wind. Then as I was heading toward the next crosswalk; a car violated traffic law and gone in my way – by instinct I leaped the hood of the car.

As I dismounted safely on the other side of the street; all I heard was the sound of the honk along the way – with the police following them behind. During that time was the only moment I actually stopped, I couldn't help but to wonder what else Symbi have done to me. Strangely enough, I already felt Symbi was entertained by the fact of me figuring this. Before I could even say anything, I was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Leah, how are you doing?" Mr. Toshiro said

"Mr. Toshiro, hello there!" I responded, "I am doing fine… and you?"

"I am fit as a fiddle…" he replied, "… say it looks like you are having a crazy morning."

I chuckled, "A bit, running late to school… exploring new things along the way…"

"Ah, that does sound like something…" Mr. Toshiro let out his bold laugh, "… well don't let me hold you up – just don't forget to stop by okay? We have a special menu today."

I looked at the board and noticed what they are going to prepare, out of it I gave my enthusiasm.

"Sure thing, everything on their looks delicious – I'll be sure to try them all…"

Again bold laughter left him, "Atta girl, that's what I like to hear. Oh and before I forget…"

Mr. Toshiro handed me a bag.

"Just a lil something from the miss just in case you stopped by; which is a good thing you did."

I accepted the offering, returning with a bow.

"Thank you very much, and say to Mrs. Toshiro I said hello…" I said

"Will do, you have a good day you hear?" Mr. Toshiro returned

"You too, peace and love!"

After my statement; I signaled the peace sign toward Mr. Toshiro – Mr. Toshiro and his wife Mrs. Toshiro are owners of the restaurant "Oodles of Noodles Café". It is a well-known spot and is at the heart of the community; there isn't anyone who doesn't know about it. Great parking and tucked in a nice spot around traffic makes it a perfect spot; the two are also good at what they do and make the finest dishes.

However several years ago, the Toshiro's hit a financial struggle – getting the spot alone was hard enough let alone the renovations and staff required; but what really got them was the tax, which left them in a bit of debt.

The first time I visited was back in junior high when Ayame and I were surveying as critics for a project in culinary class. Despite how everything was then, they never let go of the quality of food they produced or let the conditions mistreat their employees.

This inspired me to help them, so Ayame and I ran a drive to help them relieve their financial burden and surprisingly enough – the community came through as well as several schools that had students going there on a regular basis. They also got funds from an unknown source – an unmarked letter with a deep red kiss on it as the signature; they told us it was from an old friend of theirs who was upset at them for not telling her of their troubles.

From that time, the two were not only shocked but, thankful for the support of the community and vowed to make dishes ten times greater than that of what they presently did as a token of gratitude for their help. As for Ayame and I, they have placed themselves in debt to us – even though we have stated opposition and we only wanted to help; they insisted since nobody have ever taken such an action and to pool in as many as they did in service.

I can still remember how hard Mrs. Toshiro cried on that day – still do on a monthly basis as told by Mr. Toshiro. With that in mind, I have realized I was past the half way mark getting to the school as their restaurant served as an indicator – I already seen OCU in the distance. I continued the given stride thanks to Symbi but, I held myself from going any further than what was given despite the urge. I felt Symbi pouting within which made me laugh heartily.

Arriving upon school grounds, I had seen the general student body walking around, relaxing, reading; doing genuine college ground things. I looked up at the tower building clock only to see it was 8:36 – again; I was in shock to realize I have made it to the school in six minutes. Suddenly a voice grasped my attention and it wasn't Symbi's but the one I am all too familiar with.

"Good Morning Leah…" Ayame said

I was spooked, turning around in reaction.

"Oh, good morning Aya – how are you?" I said

"I am doing fine." Ayame replied, "And you?"

"Oh yes, I am doing fine! Yep no problems here!" I laughed wearily

Ayame had the look of knowing there is something more to me than meets the eye; thus with the probing question.

"Leah, I find it interesting that you are up here as soon as this. Judging from the time, you would have been late."

Out of it I let out a gulp, "Well you see, Wheaties does wonders…"

"And yet you don't eat that…" Ayame replied

"Okay okay, here is the scoop – I just had a good helping of fish and rice!" I added

Ayame placed a hand on her hip.

"Really? As healthy as that sounds – it still doesn't excuse how you defied your mortal enemy…" she jest yet serious, "My question is; how? How did you overcome such an odd – granted anything is possible…?"

"A stroke of luck; perhaps I was carried here by angels? Yeah the Blue Angels got me here!" I returned the jest

Ayame returned with cold eyes; knowing good and well she isn't falling for my ploys as creative as they are. I felt an extra sense of awe within – only to realize that Symbi was intimidated by Ayame as well. With Ayame having such a stature; I couldn't remain tight lipped any longer and broke.

"Okay, you got me…" I pouted

Ayame just folded her arms waiting for the explanation and I continued.

"But, I cannot tell you here – too many people around us but, if you come by my house in the morning; I promise I will tell you everything."

"Hmph." Ayame sounded, "Is that so, you know how early I can come…"

I waved my hands, "Yeah yeah, sure I do – if I am not up you can throw rocks at my window like you usually do…"

"Hopefully it works this time; else I'll take advantage of the opening…" Ayame said

I've let out a weary laugh noting the comment she made and Ayame continued.

"Anyway, let's get going – and just to let you know; you still would have had perfect attendance even if you would have called in today…"

After that comment, I realized she was right; and here I thought I knew everything about the school; slouching my head in defeat to Ayame's ultimate wisdom.

"Though it is good that you are here, impressions are everything – especially when you are the example of the school…" Ayame said

I returned with a light chuckle seeing that Ayame will always be the baron on my back about prestige. As I was walking alongside her to class, the familiar voice spoke to me.

"Wow, Lady Ayame is scary; I'm scared of her my Leah…" Symbi pouted

"I know right, Ayame has that persona; the epitome of what a strong woman is…" I returned the thought

"Just, seeing her in person; is well beyond the thought you already have of her. I too feel something else that makes her even scarier; something unimaginable."

With the thought Symbi posed – I given it some recognition and she continued.

"I am unable to determine what this is but, it excites me – as much as the love you have for her and I want to know it more. Don't you want to know more about our precious Ayame; my Leah?"

Symbi's sudden infatuation of Ayame began to excite me as well – genuinely and reactively as Symbi shared its emotion. Even realizing the fact why Symbi addressed Ayame as such in her respect; sensing nobility. There was nothing more I did want than to know Ayame further into herself. Yes we have grown up together and did many things together but, I still feel that I don't know everything about her. Yet I know enough to be satisfied with our relationship now and I trust her enough already to be upfront with me as I to her.

Suddenly Ayame looked back at me; catching a glimpse of my redness.

"Hm? Something wrong?" she asked

"No, nothing; nothing at all – no need to worry yourself." I returned

Ayame turned back again and spoke.

"I see, well, if there is anything you need; then just ask…"

"Your love; my luby duby Ayame~" I courted

Ayame sighed at the statement I made which only made me giggle; in this Symbi already learned that Ayame doesn't like flattery and heavenly enjoyed my tease.

As the two of us made it to our Zoology class; handing our papers in as we got in – once we settled into our seats, teacher Sugumi started the session. She randomly picked a paper out of the bin and called out the individual to explain what they have written; including showing diagrams on the board.

When it was finally my turn; I was reiterating everything I have wrote and then some as I dove into the subject of symbiosis and how such a relationship is beneficial in genuine environments. Noting how it can hold the very structure of the biosphere we are living under today – and when such connections are to be broken; destruction can ensue. With that, I immediately thought of Symbi; I can only imagine how delicate our own relationship is since it is the first of its kind but, I am going to be responsible and learn as much as I can about it. Symbi was in agreement with my own thought in its own excitement.

After Zoology there was Calculus, Statistics and Human Sciences. I rejoined Ayame as she came from her Trigonometry class and the two of us have headed toward the lunch room. Once there, it was busy as ever – I seen plenty of smiles right now since the students got their favorites back; then.

*EEeeegggaaaah*

"Mhmph…" I held my stomach

Ayame taken notice of this and made her own commentary.

"So was that the secret you wanted to tell me?" she said

I lent a laugh, "Maybe, but, I never felt so hungry in my life…"

Then my stomach made the loud audiable sound yet again.

"Uggaaah~" I sounded

"Comon, I don't want you dying on my watch…"

After Ayame said that, she started dragging me toward the buffet so I can relieve this pain of mine. Once there, I seen the heavenly display that the chefs prepared – including the famous peach cobbler that everyone loves. That was the first thing I scooped and putting it into my plate; Symbi was quiet happy with my selection since this was her favorite food.

"You are the best, my Leah~" Symbi was touched by my selection.

"Anything for my new resident~" I returned

I then started to dig into other meals including my own favorite of strawberry short cake. Soon as I was done I had my plate loaded as it stood an inch or so off my tray. Once I joined Ayame outside, she noticed my platter and couldn't help but, to give her input.

"And here I thought I was the pig…" Ayame jest

I stuck my tongue out playfully, knowing good and well that the both of us eat heavily for women – though this time I did grab more than what I would usually get. After I settled into my seat; I started to dig in – picking up each portion in a sizable amount as it enters my mouth portal. For some reason, the food tasted better than I have imagined; like I can taste everything that was put into the food. I wouldn't doubt Symbi's influence over my sense of taste – though it is welcomed so the both of us can enjoy our meal that much more.

As I was heavenly enjoying the new sensation – Ayame spoke.

"So, it is nice to see that you are so energetic despite not eating anything earlier…"

From the statement, I let out a few muffled sounds; this lent Ayame a displeasure.

"Leah, don't speak with your mouth full…" she said

Out of that I gulped the rest of portion and apologized.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

Ayame signaled a wave and I continued with my statement.

"But, yeah this morning was incredible; the rush, the feel – everything feels so elevated right now. I cannot wait to disclose everything to you – perhaps you would gain the acquaintance of our new guest…~"

"Hmm, we'll see about that." Ayame folded her arms

I've let out a chortle in response to Ayame's disposition; other than that it is something Symbi already conjured up that it wants Ayame to feel the same things I do – to make us united as the trigram that we will become soon enough.

The share of warm feelings didn't last too long as I seen something shadowing the sun from behind me – I felt a distinct wickedness, a disgust I have newly harbored as it was shared with Symbi; my one guess lead to that person.

"Looks like you are enjoying the meal my little puss." Chika giggled

I didn't do anything but remained still and eating the last portion from my tray – Chika ready to repeat what she had done yesterday.

"Oh come on, not this again; and I thought we had an understanding about this…" Chika retort

Again I didn't respond, as I was waiting, allowing this new passion to grow within me. As this was, Ayame added her input.

"Now you understand that you are trespassing correct?" she said

Chika taken notice, "Of course I am. Places I am told not to go I go to; since they are the places that have something interesting."

She then placed her hands on my shoulders, leaning toward me, "Isn't that right, my little puss?"

Instantly I swiftly got up from my seat; turning around grabbing Chika's neck – now having her against a tree nearby. Now I am giving my ground rules.

"First off you will stop calling me little puss!" I said in a dark tone

"Oh?" Chika sounded, "And what is this? Big bad Leah came out to play?"

"We will do more than just play with you – you can count on that…" I countered

"Ha, is that a, a threat? Coming from the very own Valedictorian of this fair school. I must say I am touched by this; don't you know you are making me hot right now?"

"Shut up!" I said, "I am getting tired of your games and your sick perversions; you will either leave the premises or I will do that for you…"

Chika laughed, "Is that right…"

After the statement, Chika's movement was swift as she taken me off my feet with a toss toward the ground. She is now standing over me boasting.

"I'll go with option two; since this is the first time I seen the little puss gained some balls." Chika bit her finger

Before Ayame can spring into action; I held my hand out to her.

"Stay there Ayame, I can do this…"

Ayame held her ground, respecting the wish though without adding her input.

"Leah, you know what you are doing right?" Ayame inquired

"Of course." I rose from the ground, "I am going to get rid of this garbage in front of me."

The statement only made Chika's grin wider; my passion was growing even bigger and Ayame added her own riposte.

"Just so you know; you are responsible for anything that happens…"

I lent a grin, "Indeed, I am merely standing my ground – don't worry Ayame I got this…"

I kept my eye on Chika, the both of us stared at each other for the moment; she then gave response.

"So what are you waiting for; take me on as you so have told – or are you backing down."

Instantly I rushed toward Chika, throwing the first punch but, she dodged it – throwing one of her own which I evaded. Now the two of us squaring off one another with Chika having a deranged expression while mine was cold – Chika then rushed in coming down with an aerial. I blocked the attack with both of my hands but, it only told me how strong Chika is; at the moment I was impressed to know a person have such strength. However I knew this wasn't all Symbi and I could muster – then I was punched in the gut by Chika.

"Uugak!" I slid back some

Chika flexed her fingers, laughing some, "If I didn't know any better – I say you have some backbone; my little puss~"

"Shut, the hell up!"

I ran in tagging Chika in the face; the speed was a surprise to her – guessing she didn't expect such from me however she quickly adjusted and started punishing me. Blow after blow I hungered for more of her satiation; I felt I was feeding off of her own perversion – but, I didn't care, I wanted to take her down and Symbi was in agreement.

Suddenly there was a crowd around us. The cheer started to grow while others were in shock at the display before them; the valedictorian finally standing up for herself.

"Oh my god, is that Leah?" one student said

"Holy crap; the valedictorian is taking action!" another student said

Ayame kept a close eye on me as she observed the new development coming out of me. As for Chika she kept on; that smile on her face – it was bugging me and I wanted her to turn sour. I returned a few strikes; however my effort was not working – it felt like I was punching a wall. Growing to realize how strong Chika actually is was pretty intriguing and it only wanted me to take her down even more. Whether it was something alien in her or what; it was pretty superficial to see that she was human.

In-between our scuffle, we broke; only to observe one another again – we both lent our dark expressions. The crowd hungered for more of our confrontation – from there that was when Chika spoke.

"Look Leah…" Chika raised her arms, "… don't you see this, they people want more – they want to see us beat each other. Now how civilized is that hmmm? You care about these people so much, yet they are ready to see a blood bath – pretty savage don't you think?"

"…" I said nothing to her statement.

"Oh, I see, the silent treatment – that is fine; I don't mind hearing my own voice. Other than that, you, my little puss have changed; I can feel it spill out of you. It is for the better, I know this for a fact. Question is, are you ready to take the next step, my little puss?"

Instantly I rushed her again, frustrated with her constant use of that phrase; I was coming in with a left hook.

"I said shut the he—"

Suddenly, I was stopped; not by Chika but by Ayame herself – gripping my fist. Out of it she told everyone off.

"I would advise you all to go back to class or go home – instigators of fights can still be persecuted and I will not hesitate to get you all thrown in a cell for the night."

Immediately the students started to scatter after Ayame made her presence known; she then turned to Chika giving her own words.

"Haruka, you have stayed here long enough – leave Leah alone; else I will personally get you off the premises." She said

Chika gave the moment some thought; during the while she seen the officials making their way over to her. Just like that, Chika have stand down; only to give one last word.

"Fine, you can have it your way for now…"

After that Chika turned making a few steps – not without adding more to her statement.

"As I said before, we give in to our desires; not so pure an innocent now are we my little puss…"

I just stared at her, with such an emotion running through me there were plenty of things I wanted to do to her. Chika then started laughing like a mad woman and continued.

"I cannot wait, I cannot wait to see that day – the day I turn you to the lioness; to meet your other half. Only then you will see, till then continue to hate me. Hate me with all of your heart, Leah."

Chika then started to walk away, the officials were going to put the cuffs on her but Ayame flagged them noting that she surrendered and would leave quietly; the most they did is escorting her along the way. After that, Ayame turned to me; my eyes never left Chika – though I was not prepared for what was coming.

"Leah, look at me…" Ayame said

I didn't pay attention the first time and Ayame raised her voice.

"Leah, look at me!"

Suddenly my attention turned to her, with widened eyes; however Ayame looked much more ferocious.

"You know what you did was stupid." She sternly said

I lowered my eyes, "I know…"

"Not the fighting but your verbs were stupid; you shouldn't have used them at all. You know better than that Leah." Ayame chastised

I looked at her in surprise that she was only mad at me for using a cuss word. Though, I don't blame her though – I never would use such; today would be the first. Ayame continued.

"I will not condone you defending yourself – however how you do it is going to make whether it is worth the ideal or not."

With that said, I couldn't help but to feel shamed; that Ayame wasn't proud of what I did – if anything this was the hardest thing for me to take on. Ayame picked my chin up and looked into my eyes.

"You now know how strong Chika is; she is no ordinary person – and you are not ready for her."

I couldn't help but to think about that statement; does Ayame think I can take her on – if I can in what way. That led me to question it.

"How, how can I defeat her Ayame?"

After my question, Ayame only gave a sigh.

"Leah, I cannot answer that for you – that is something you have to figure on your own."

Out of it I gave my solemn expression and Ayame added more.

"But, the path you take; whether it is out of love or hate – you have to choose at the end."

Ayame then smiled at me.

"You definitely have some explaining to do in the morning…"

I returned with a weak smile, "Y-yeah, I'll tell you; promise…"

"I'll hold you to that."

After that, Ayame gave me a few pats on the shoulder; soon after that the authorities approached us for the file of the report. Of course Ayame stood for me and said it was in self-defense making a hard note of it from previous times Chika have antagonized me. After that, a few of our club members approached me and was concerned about my well-being as well as being the ones who called for help. I noted my safety to them which gave them relief.

But, now I was tired and I wanted to go home; Ayame seen this on my face and have told the members that today's session would have to be cancelled. 

=========================SCENE II END=========================

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=THE STALKER SERIES I (R) CH II=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/REBORN [MORE TO COME]/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	5. The Stalker: S1Re C2 -- pIII

=========================SCENE III=========================

Today was such a pretty day, I found it hard to ignore; despite being tired, I was allured by the mid-afternoon sky - watching the clouds pass on. Ayame was walking alongside me as usual – though she had not said anything after the incident with Chika. I would imagine she would be at least curious to dig the answer out of me right now; especially about my body since Ayame is keen to even the slightest detail on anybody. However, I kid myself with the thought, unlike many others; Ayame is patient like a mountain. If she had to, Ayame would wait forever to get an answer.

As I allowed my thought to wander, Symbi immediately came into mind; with that I tried to make some conversation with it.

"Symbi…" I said mentally

I heard nothing come from my inner-resident; I tried calling out to her a couple more times.

"Symbi… Symbi… darling are you awake?"

Again, no answers have yielded from my call. I only assumed it too was exhausted – since the both of us have felt the same toward our common foe. Our own dislike, I have never felt such encompass me; most of the time it was mainly nervousness – my uncertainty that made its way when I confront Chika. I have analyzed this many times over and over – during those moments; I felt I was looking into my own personal fear. Perhaps Chika is one of those I cannot reach when the thought arose. Now I can see clearly, I know she is the scum of the earth; and I must salt it of her presence.

Now arriving to my house, both Ayame and I stopped; I looked up to her during the second only to see her looking forward. Without hesitation I let myself wrap my arm around hers; in reaction she responded to my action.

"Leah, what are you doing?" Ayame asked

"What does it look like silly; I am hugging you…" I said softly

"I know that…" Ayame sighed, "… don't you need to get your rest?"

I nodded, "Yes, but, can you at least give me this. Please? This day was, exotic, to say the least. It would have been okay if you asked your questions during our trek. I almost feel unattractive that you weren't the least bit interested…"

As I pressed more of my body into her, Ayame let out another sigh.

"Leah, trust me, I have noticed plenty of things about you; right now I find it appropriate to ask within the proposed meeting."

After her statement, I have let out a sigh, I was really passionate to tell her everything – then Ayame grasped my chin; my eyes met hers as she confirmed my thought.

"Leah, I know you are eager to tell me; but, you need to get your rest."

I gave a slight nod while looking to my left, "Okay fine…" I then looked back at her, "You better come early, as promised."

Ayame smirked, "Careful now, remember what I said? I can come as early as the stroke of midnight…"

I started waving my hands, "Oh nonono, you don't have to come that early… I mean I have to get my rest; y'know, to be rejuvenated for the rise of the sun!"

"I thought so…" Ayame returned

The both of us gave our expressions in humor; I've let Ayame go from my cuddling grip. Once I did, Ayame taken a few steps forward; before she made it final she had one last thing to say.

"Remember, the choice you make, do without regret; remain steadfast in truth…"

As I was left to ponder her wisdom; Ayame continued to walk – lifting her hand to wave. I returned the same, now, making way toward my house. For some reason I already felt my mother is going to be worried about something.

Upon entering the house, naturally I would take my shoes off at the door, however I was reminded that these weren't my original loafers; rather it was a part of me; an extension of Symbi. Though I found it surprising that it does come off much like anything else – I felt no opposition in my mind toward the idea; guessing to keep things authentic for the moment.

Suddenly...

"LEAH!"

I was surprised to hear the tone – my mother dashing from the kitchen. Now standing before me, with hands on her hips – I have seen the mixture of feelings in her eyes.

"Leah, what happened?" she said sternly

Blunt but cryptic, this isn't the first time she asked me such a question – and it is usually when something is troubling me or she discovered something but, wants the answer from me.

"Nothing, nothing happened…" I returned

"Don't give me that; I know what happened…" she said

"If you do, then why are you asking me…?" I said looking bothered

My mother sighed, grasping my face – seeing her eyes peering all over.

"Leah, you know better than to play dumb; you came from me after all."

I didn't say anything and she continued.

"You got into a fight didn't you?" rubbing my cheek

"I did…" I said quietly

"With that Chika girl?" she added

Again I didn't say anything – my mother taken it as an answer.

"Leah, you shouldn't put yourself in that type of position…"

As she said that, a burst of frustration came out of me.

"WHY?! Just so I can be tormented again?! No, today was the first day I actually stood up for myself – standing my own ground! Those tireless days, you were never there to experience them but now, they are behind me and Chika is going to get hers!"

After that, there was a brief silence between us – my mother's look changed slightly; but, still kept her stance.

"Leah, I know I wasn't there with you; however I felt your woes. As a mother all I can do is worry about your well-being. Hoping my own guidance is helping you through your days…"

Out of that, I realized the action I invoked; quickly I rectified my fault.

"I… I am sorry mother, I didn't mean to yell. It's just, it just been a long day and I want to rest. You don't need to worry about me."

"I see…" she then embraced me, "… but, it is my job to do so – even if the day is completely 'normal'."

I sensed her emphasis upon the word but, I paid it no mind, finally she gave me a kiss on the forehead and gave her final words.

"I'll let you get your rest…"

After that, she gave me one last look into my eyes; I then walked past her making way toward the stairs; before I was even on the third step.

"Also don't ever jump out the window again; you are lucky to not have broken anything but, the statue Ayame given you… which is equally as precious."

The shock ran through my body that I broke Ayame's gift – my mother continued.

"I cleaned up the mess so you don't have to worry about it…"

As she said that, I started to worry, imagining Ayame looming over my shoulder in her anger. I started to pout as I do not want to be at the end of her wrath by breaking the statue. I can only hope she would forgive me for the accident or not even notice it being gone. Either way I can only wish for both possible futures.

Coming into my room, I had only one thought in mind and the bed beckoned for my body to lie upon it – I lazily fell on it. Bouncing a few times on the mattress, I felt the press of my bosom; it felt nice in its volume against the satin sheets. With such a thought in mind, I was reminded that I am wearing a bio-organic outfit; I started calling out to Symbi – now with my own voice.

"Symbi, where are you darling?"

I was hoping Symbi would answer; I really wanted to talk but, I felt Symbi needed it more than me – it has done all this work so far. With that in mind, I repositioned myself correctly on the bed – now looking out the window. I kept the clothes on, despite being able to think about what I can wear in my sleep, it was comfortable enough. Looking at the sky, it was therapeutic; it brought me at ease – along with my eye slowly drifting off into the dream.

I awoke from my rest, however I don't remember my celling being a glass dome above – though the sky looked just as blue as I last seen it today. The afternoon sun shined as well – cresting my face with its warmth. I lowered my arm from my forehead as I started looking around – to my right I seen a plethora of rich and colorful plants; their mysterious nature gave a foreign vibe – especially the display of a fountain surrounded by a genus of plants known as Asteraceae; in various shades of indigo with a cherry blossom above in full bloom as its petals were falling into the water.

As my eyes wandered, I slowly turned to my left, only to see a man in a white coat. In recollection, I started to quake, only remembering the pain I felt before. Though this individual has not noticed me yet and I realized I wasn't in the vat. With the instinct in mind all I wanted was to just go home – to be with my mother. When I started to move, I felt heavy, dizziness washed over me as I can barely move nor think for that matter but, I was determined to and wouldn't let such stop me.

I mustered the strength to sit up – as I did; I turned my eye, seeing something like a granola bar and a glass of water sitting on the tray. This bar looked pretty big too – bigger than any ordinary one; my thought of escape changed into eating as I did feel famished. Instantly I grabbed the bar and ate the thing whole though I did not even chew. After that I grabbed the glass and done the same with the water. Feeling revitalized, I have let out a sigh in satisfaction.

"Ahhh~…"

The sound called the attention of the man in white; turning his head – he looked happy to see I was awake; however my feelings toward him differed as I brought my legs toward me.

"Ah, you are finally awake…" the man said

He got up from his chair slowly, I found it odd that he was; in action he held his hand toward me – talking.

"I know what you are feeling but, I am not like them..."

I didn't trust his words as my body movement suggested otherwise – my instinct was telling me to defend myself; my energy returning to me. However the man persisted to come toward me, my worry started to grow more and more with every step he made.

"I do not blame you for feeling this way but, I want to help you…"

My fear is at its peak, there was only one thing I can do; the man spoke yet again.

"Calm down… I am here for…"

Instantly my arm turned into a barbed whip, striking the man on the shoulder.

"Arrggh!"

The man sounded as he fell to the ground wincing in pain; his own blood started to stain his coat – the laceration exposed. As I looked at him, I was angry yet I was scared at the same time – I didn't know what to do next. I wanted to escape, then, the man spoke to me again – his breath heavy with moans in-between.

"I… I know, you are scared – I would be too… Please, you must… trust… trust me – I will help you… I would never… harm you…"

After those words, I seen the man turning, he was starting to pass out. As I seen this, I rushed over to him, I shook his body a few times – however he was lifeless. I have seen the pool of his blood forming on the floor. By instinct I placed my hand on his wound; out of it I started to merge my cells with his own – mending his flesh. As I did, I felt something, I felt this man was telling the truth – it instantly brought warmth to my person.

As I looked back at him, I have seen his eyes opening slowly, the man turning to me – lending me a smile. Relief brightened my previous expression as I know now he is doing okay; with it he lifted his hand toward my face.

"You are very brave. You know." He said

I instantly grasped his hand; he couldn't help but to chuckle.

"I know this was the hardest thing for you to do; but, know this – I will NOT let any harm come to you."

Out of that, I felt his conviction to be true, as a father to his daughter; I felt I can trust my life with him.

"Forgive me; I forgot to introduce myself…"

As I looked, listening much more intently; he finished his statement

"… my name is…"

Instantly I woke up, I didn't give the dream much thought for I found myself surrounded by something other than my room yet again. This time the sky was covered by the night – the stars twinkling along with the super moon before me; glowing in its full luminescence. As wondrous and whimsical the scenery was – I felt I was standing on something high; as the wind was constant in its flow. My arms were behind me, hands gripping on something cold and hard; with the assumption, I lead my eyes away from the moon – nothing but, shock ran through.

"OH MY… GOD!"

As I exclaimed the phrase, one of my hands slipped, with the momentum I swung across the element while having my other hand grip harder; out of it, I seen that I was not even at my house. I was hanging atop a skyscraper's radio tower.

"Whaa, what am I doing here?!" I panicked

"Tee hee hee"

Immediately I recognized the voice, however, it was much more audible – as if I heard it outside with me rather than within my head. Then it giggled, speaking once again.

"Does Leah like? Like the view?" Symbi giggled

Again I was still in shock – though I have noticed the new voice pattern. Symbi was not talking in my head; rather it was speaking through my own voice but, it sounded as if we were speaking at the same time. Aside from that, I have brought myself to the beam; wrapping my arm around it as I answered Symbi with haste.

"Well, I would LIKE it if I was – oh I dunno; ON THE GROUND!?" I exclaimed

Symbi giggled, "Hehe, your enthusiasm excites me, it have motivated me to do this – you always wanted to be 'close to the moon and the stars' do you not; my Leah?"

"WELL." I yelped, "You could have least woke me up! Speaking of, how, how did you…?"

"I wanted you to rest my Leah. It was, kind of hard moving your body – however I wanted to surprise you." Symbi said

"You sure did a good job in that department!" I said, "You are very brave you know that?!"

Symbi giggled softly, its tone changed a bit.

"Heh, I was told that once…" Symbi paused, "Honestly my Leah, I wanted you to see what we are capable of. This is the only way to do so; a testament of our trust; of your trust in me."

Then Symbi jest, "It is just with a bigger… window. Hehe."

With that being said; I felt familiar to its words – as if I heard it before. Symbi continued.

"On your way home, I felt, your thoughts – the reason why I didn't say anything was because I was absorbing every thought you had. I wanted to learn, I desired your thoughts; I was relishing in the fact of your own potential."

After those words, I was left to think again, in the fact of Symbi's true purpose – I feel it knows more about me than I it. Perhaps, the dream I just had and the one previous is telling me something. Before I could give it more thought – the wind let its presence be known again. This time it felt very cold, so cold that I could feel it all over my body.

As I grown to realize, I felt that there weren't any clothes on me other than the steel that my body is hugging. I have begged the question.

"Uhm, is it just me or, am I naked; a naked girl – holding on to a radio tower?"

"Maybe?" Symbi giggled, "I can truly make it happen if you so wish; my Leah."

"No no, that will be okay – I am sure, you had something special in mind!?" I returned

Symbi nodded with my head, "Yes, which is the very reason why I brought you here my Leah… to show you…"

A mild pause came between Symbi and I – then it spoke again.

"Our TRUE self…"

"Our… 'TRUE' self?!" I repeated

Out of that statement, I was perplexed to what she meant. As I observed myself – I seen a shade that seemed almost hard to believe. Thanks to the moon, I have distinguished that I was literally a shade of indigo – aside from my original caramel skin tone. I too also felt as if extensions were added to my hair, feeling it flow in the wind – though I didn't feel my own hair slapping me. Either I have the most well behaved bangs in the world or my hair turned into something else.

Other than that, I have grown curious to what Symbi have transfigured me into. Symbi felt my curiosity and interjected.

"There…" Symbi used my arm, "… you can see our new formation…"

As I looked down, my vision spotted a puddle on the building. Symbi spoke again.

"I hope you are not afraid of heights…" it jest.

In that, I hugged the beam one more time in the reminder of such and Symbi continued.

"Do not worry my Leah; this is just – much like the time you have jumped out of the window. Remember I will not let any harm come to you…"

Again my level of trust was being tested again, however, seeing how things are going at the moment; I really had no choice but to accept – as my fate and faith is in Symbi.

Once I have made the acknowledgement from within, I felt us come closer; much closer than before – and Symbi was pleased. Suddenly, I have let go of the beam – now freefalling gracefully toward the roof. Gilding through the air as I was going to dive into the pool below – my heart was racing in the excitement this is bringing me. Coming near, I have done a few somersaults before landing on. In that, Symbi gave her praise upon the action.

"Hehe, if I didn't know any better; I say you are getting the hang of this, my Leah."

I chuckled, "Well, might as well make the impression, I wouldn't let you carrying my body here be in vain…"

Symbi was tickled by my expression and I continued

"But, seriously, I feel you have done so much for me already – and; I want to thank you for giving me the courage to face Chika…"

From the statement, I felt Symbi, I felt its emotion of joy. Symbi 's enthrallment triggered a flash before me. Within it, I have seen two silhouettes, one of them I figured to be Symbi. The other, stood tall, a bit on the lean side but, I can make out the broad shoulders. The distinguished male had a bit of an untamed mane but short and what appeared to be a coat on him. The two were holding hands as it appeared; observing the sky together.

Brief as the vision was, I started to shed a few tears. I felt that moment; I speculated it as one of her memories that brought her great joy. Then, Symbi grabbed my attention.

"You are welcome, my Leah. There is nothing more than to bring such to my host – it is my purpose for living…"

Symbi then used my hand to wipe the tears from my face.

"Forgive me, I – I didn't mean to…"

"It is okay, I know you are happy…" I said

Again the pause returned between us; and I broke the ice.

"Shall we see the fruits of your labor?" I asked

Symbi giggled, "Yes… my Leah."

I started my step toward the puddle, as I was; I gave a glance at my hands. To my own amazement – my nails look like claws; flexing and posing my hand in various ways, I found them to be sexy. Now standing over the puddle, I closed my eyes to savor the moment; lifting my head. Then, I opened my eyes, lowering my head at a moderate pace; soon as I made eye contact with my reflection – only but, shock and awe arose.

"Oh… my…" I said

I fell on my knees to get a better look, touching my face in the process. My eyes were pale white giving a mild glow, my hair; which now are tendril-like flowed from my crown and down my back. Its color was the same much like my arm and hand. I've concluded that I was literally the epitome of what Symbi looks like but combined with my features.

As I continued, Symbi added its input.

"Does Leah like…? It said through my voice

"Like?" I expressed, "I LOVE IT!"

During the process I opened my mouth, seeing the fangs I possessed – I was then coaxed to let my tongue out. Once I did, I felt its length going beyond what I can normally do; in worry of licking the water below me – I have put it back quickly.

"Wow, this is so hot!" I said, "I… I am you!"

Symbi giggled and I continued.

"Does that mean… I can slip through doors?!"

"Well, I don't know for sure, as simple as that sounds…" Symbi said, "… but, with a much complex form – we would be able to do complex things… my Leah."

"I see…" I was picking at my face, "… just thinking about it – I can sneak up on Ayame all the time!"

The statement made Symbi blush, "You are such a pervert… I like it too much; my Leah."

I giggled in its honesty, during that moment I grabbed one of my tendril extensions. It felt very smooth and voluminous as I was combing it with my fingers; seeing it mending itself back together. As I was teasing and twirling it with my fingers; I begged to ask the question.

"Would I, be able to return, to change back into my original look? Or is this permanent?" I quizzed, "Not that I dislike it – of course you already know my feelings about it…"

Symbi let a chuckle go, "Of course you would be able to return to origin – however you can make this your own personal look; being such an exotic 'alien' everyone dreams of…"

After that statement I blushed, "Oh god, Symbi please stop…"

The both of us were humored by the thought; suddenly – I turned my head as I heard an alarm in the distance.

"A robbery?" I asked

"Might as well go and see – you've always wanted to be a heroine sometime do you not?"

With Symbi's coax, I gave it some thought, whether I should get involved or not; the do outweighed doubt and Symbi added more.

"This is the perfect opportunity to see what you are truly capable of…"

"You are right…" I said, "… lets go see who is sinning on this fine morning…"

Instantly I turned, making a rush toward the edge; leaping off the building. No hesitation was in my heart for I believed in Symbi, in myself; our unity has only just begun. The notion granted me more confidence, now jumping from building to building; running faster than I had earlier today – adding my own gymnast technique along the way. Symbi was excited, I felt it, I am glad it is – I wanted to show Symbi in my own excitement. 

=========================SCENE III END=========================

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=THE STALKER SERIES I (R) CH II=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/REBORN [MORE TO COME]/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	6. The Stalker: S1Re C2 -- pIV

=========================SCENE IV=========================

Along the way, I have seen the local police making their way over; with the thought in mind I started the game. To see how quickly I can get to the location and subdue the interlopers – Symbi have learnt of my perversion and modified my legs from foot to waist to ensure my grip and strength is solid as well as my core. My steps became less and my distance increased, the rush envoloped me within the sense of a lioness on the hunt.

Coming toward the scene, I made our last leap dramatic, as I launched myself twenty meters into the air – mounting upon the edge of the building; perched as I observed the scene. The activity made its ownself apparent as I seen the robbers coming in and out of the bank as they loaded their truck. As they were, Symbi had to let her compliment be known.

"That was, a wonderful display of ability, my Leah." It said

I lent a chuckle.

"Thank you love, I am glad that you enjoyed the ride." I said

"Of course, I will enjoy every moment with you, especially what is to come."

As Symbi stated, my attention reverted back to the robbers, each and every one of them starting to look like prey to me. I hissed the words through our lips.

"Yes, let us see how enjoyable this will be."

When I seen the robbers making their way back in, I immediately leaped from the building, landing before the busted entrance. I seen one of them was at the entrance, the equipment he was holding appeared to be a Robinson Armament XCR-L Series. Thinking back during the moment, guns in general is well out of my realm and more into Ayame's being the military brat that she is – however information is still information; which I have learned through her during our study and projects, especially with the chief of the JPD. Knowing the danger of such have alerted me as well as the assailant as my appearance is the last thing he expected.

"What the fuck?!" the robber said

Using his surprise to my advantage, I rushed in toward him, snatching the assault rifle away; smacking him below the chin with my palm. As he floated in the air, I completed the chain with a kick to his sternum – which sent him flying to the wall.

"Boys shouldn't be playing with dangerous toys~" I said

Right after I made my statement, the others rushed out to see what has happened; now looking up at me as the shock grew within all of their eyes.

"Wha-what the hell is that?!" one of the robbers said

"Some kind of freakshow if you ask me..." another said

I placed my hands on my hips.

"Now now, have your mother ever taught you to speak nicely to those you just met?"

"Fuck her, I sent that bitch to her grave..." the female said

The others started laughing, however I was not entertained, to hear such a statement part someones lips; it surpised me, angered me. To hear that someone killed their own mother, it disgusted me, showing me the dark side of the world I live in. Conetmplating on what to do next, all of them have pointed their weapons at me – making their statement known.

"As for you, I guess you will be the last of your kind – tell them the Muhomono sent you!"

Soon as I heard the clicks across the room, my instict told me to move; however, my feet were well planted into the ground – a perfect timing as I started to panic. Though, as I was, I felt that Symbi wanted to show me; to show me what we truely become. Then, I seen the flashes appear before me, the only thing I can do in reaction is cross my arms before me.

*teeteeteetaataataa*

A hail of bullets came my way, with every second passing I felt it coming closer and closer – once it did; I felt its impact, however.

"Huh?!" I said to myself

The bullets, weren't hurting me, to my suprise the bullets were not piercing through me eventhough they are fully capable of doing so. Within that instant, I learnt what Symbi have done; with this knowledge I felt entralled. A natural high flowed through me as the mild sense of being invunerable has entered; I became crazed as this fruit was consumed. Once the bullets have stopped, I lowered my arms, only to see the pale expression on their faces.

In that, I lent my dark expression, my alter-ego began to take hold.

"I see that you guys are done playing..." I paused, rotating my head till I made it tilt toward the right side.

"Tell me, who wants the first encounter with this sexy alien!?" I added widening my eyes

"Y-you fucking monster!?" one of the robbers said

After that statement I rushed the assailant, coming before him as I peered into his eyes with my pale ones.

"Looks like you are the lucky one!" I said

Within his own shock, I grabbed him and thrown him across the room; hitting the divider at the entrance. The others looked at me with their own freight trying to retaliate; with one pulling out their pistol trying to shoot me at point blank. Even being close to it, the gun didn't effect me, the assailant tried to fire another time but, I grabbed his wrist and broke it.

"AAAGGGGGH!" he screamed

"Didn't you realize that doesn't work?!"

I laughed at his attempt and chose to punish him with blunt force; ultimately putting him on the ground. The other three came at me with knives, for some reason, I admired their persistance – a display of human survival shown before my very eyes. Against the unknown they have yet to comprehend, their only instict is to exterminate it – within the very moment, I've relished the fact, I've relished the power I possessed. In action I have disabled all three of them, now the only one that is left, is the female who was proud of killing her mother.

As I turned my head slowly, she was holding her weapon toward me; quivering. During that moment I started walking, walking toward her – in reaction she was backing up; a few shots fired off as the bullets flew past me. Once she hit the wall behind her, I was right there before her; looking down at her with cold eyes.

"'Last of my kind' huh?" I quoted

The girl didnt say anything as she was paralyzed with fear.

"It is scum like you who is the waste of flesh, for wasting nine months of your mothers life, who should feel the scourge of JUSTICE!"

In reaction the girl have allowed her extermities moisten her garments – with that I told her one last thing.

"You will fall, you will pay for your crimes if you continue being the scum you are..."

I heard the sirens coming down the lane – before I make my leave I wanted to say one last thing to the assailant.

"Change your life now, repent for what you have done; if you do not – you will see me again. You will suffer my SCOURGE!" I said in a dark tone.

I then raised my fist, the girl closed her eyes, shielding herself; I used her reaction to make my get away. Rushing through the entrance as I lept toward the building – after that I turned around; seeing the patrol cars making their stop, the officers making their approach to the scene. I left the edge of the building, walking toward the middle of it – looking up at the moon. I admired its beauty as this new identity taken shape within me; in action I raised my arm, cupping my hand around the moon. As I did, I felt something, as if I was being watched – in reaction I turned around; looking.

Seeing that there was nothing to worry about, especially being atop a building, I made jest to myself and shaken the notion off – however, I was granted a view upon what time it was. The tower clock displayed 4:15 a.m. – instantly I started to panic.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to be late – I am late to meet Ayame!"

Without thought, I set myself in the direction toward home.

Coming back to my neighborhood, the scene was ever so quiet with the few cars coming down the road for the folk who has to start their day early. In the same, Symbi wasn't making any commentary; especially after the incident. I already assumed it was relishing my thoughts again – as fresh as they are. I still couldn't get over the fact of what has been displayed, of what has happened, however, I now want to see more of what I can do; of what we can do.

Closing the gap between myself and the house, I glimpsed at the perimeter to see if Ayame was anywhere outside. To my own suprise, I didn't see her at all, thus some relief washed over me; now thinking about ways to tease her about being late. I shot straight toward my window – landing in my room; surrounded by its darkeness. From it I've let out a sigh in relief to what has transpired; then.

"You are late..."

I've let out a yelp to the mysterious yet familiar voice – I turned around quickly only to see Ayame with her arms folded; school uniform and all.

"A-Ayame, how, how did you get there?! Did you climb the window?" I asked

She shook her head, "No, nothing like that, your mother let me in. Being an inconvience to her..."

After hearing that, I felt bad, "I-I am sorry Ayame, I didn't mean to be late." I apologized

"You don't need to apologize to me, eventhough, your mother didn't mind letting me in; it is her you should apologize to."

More shame was brought to me, thus I kneeled on the ground, clasping my hands.

"I am so sorry Ayame you have to go through that – forgive me please Aya-chan!"

After my plea I was bopped on the head.

"Stop it, you are being loud." Ayame said

"Sorriieeeeee" I whispered

As I was low on the ground, I seen the sack she had with the supposed stones to throw; I grabbed them, showing it to her.

"I see that you came prepared" I said

"Of course, however it would have been redundant; since you were not here then."

In that statement, the shock ran through me, that I hadn't changed back to my original self; wanting this to be a suprise. Even more so that Ayame wasn't the least be in awe of seeing something like myself currently – she continued.

"So, is this the secret you wanted to show me?" Ayame said

"Y-yes." embarassed, twidling my thumbs.

"I see..."

Ayame paused in her speech, now walking around me, I slowly got up from the ground as she was observing; to give her a better look. She taken a grab of my tendrils; letting it slide off her hand – next was checking my shoulders, arms, hands down to my legs. I blushed in the whole ordeal and couldn't help but, to give my input.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are giving me a private session~" I said softly

Ayame grunted, "This isn't the time Leah..."

"Daw comon, you have to admit, having your eyes look at me is pretty flattering~"

"Whatever..." Ayame huffed

After the statement, Ayame returned to her original position, making her next statement known.

"What is its name?" she said

Again, I cannot even imagine how Ayame figured Symbi to be a seperate entity from myself. Her insight still amazes me – probably that scary thing Symbi spoke about earlier when coming within her proximity. This among other things about Ayame makes me want to explore; makes me want to know her even more despite the years I have known. Without further hesitation I have given the name of my visitor.

"Symbi..." I said

"'Symbi'..." Ayame repeated, "... Hmmm. Creative, it does relate to what it had done to you."

I raised a brow, "Well, yeah." I flexed my fingers, "Symbi have done a lot for me so far; especially tonight."

I then looked to Ayame again, "Though I feel, you have an alternative explaination? I am up for any information to better understand it."

Before Ayame can speak her verse, I instantly kneeled on the ground; Ayame and I have noticed to be Symbi's doing – confirmed as she spoke through me.

"Lady Ayame, it is a pleasure meeting you." Symbi said

Ayame looked down at me, as if she was waiting for something to happen; Symbi continued.

"I-I have to say, that you are; have been a great role model for my Leah here. How she reveres your presence is beyond what is common knowledge..."

Symbi continued, "Right now, I tremble before you, and my love for you is just as strong as my Leah's. And, I want to, I want to understand you better – for myself; for my Leah..."

Symbi then used my hands to grasp Ayame's and continued her poetic tone.

"I, I am attracted to this unknown force dwelling within you – I must know why; why am I attracted! Thus, I am inclined to grant you myself as a gift~"

Then Symbi's tone changed abit within the demented realm.

"I WANT TO KNOW YOU – YOUR SCARY YET ALLURING POWER. LET ME SHARE MY BODY WITH YOURS SO WE ALL CAN BE ONE!"

Instantly I felt Symbi's being starting to flow off my hand – crawling onto Ayame's hand; within that instant Ayame didn't flinch, not showing any sign of panic. As for Symbi I felt her making the connection, a feeling that felt alien to me as if I was going to merge with Ayame personally; I felt a flood of thoughts, memories – then.

*POP*

"Aaanggh" I sounded

The pain felt was from the sudden flash of light, ultimately separating Symbi and my hand from Ayame's. I was thrown a bit on the floor, now rubbing my hand for that was the only thing out of the experience able to hurt me. I looked up at Ayame, and her expression didn't change, she was looking at her own hand; observing if something was there or not. Ayame then looked down at me again, seeing the look in her face – I already know she had something to say.

"First, are you two okay?"

"Y-Yes, yes we are okay..." I said nodding

"Good, I do apologize for the sudden spontanious action..."

Now the real talk from Ayame begins.

"Now, Symbi, I know this is your first time on Earth, and Leah is your first host. However, you should never try to take things that you have little understanding about. Let alone taking it without permission or by force; you don't know what would happen, are we clear?"

After the statement, I felt myself bowing, I felt Symbi's apology coming up.

"Forgive me, Lady Ayame, I-I didn't mean to be so brash. I was just excited and I really wanted to share my being; to share my Leah's experience with you... I just wanted to know if..."

Ayame folded her arms, "Well you already got your answer, we are not compatible; you belong to Leah and only Leah."

"I-I see, please forgive me. Again, I was impudent."

"It is fine, as long as you understand now, and please; no need to apologize so much – you sounding like Leah already..."

Symbi became warmed by the statement, as for me, I felt a bit disconnected. Jealous even that Symbi did what it has done toward Ayame that I thought would be an impossiblity for me prior; though, I hadn't seen what I didn't know about Ayame but, I feel closer to her for some reason. I found it conspecuious that Ayame was able to repel Symbi – it is making me wonder what she have stated earlier is the absolute truth or the fact that she didn't allow Symbi to merge; to know what Ayame is truly.

Ayame seen the look on my face and spoke to me.

"Leah, you shouldn't be envious..."

Out of that Ayame kneeled down to my level and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"What Symbi did, aside from its nature, was merely reflecting your desire. Anything Symbi wants, is what you want."

I turned my head away for it was the truth, so far, Symbi have been enacting on my desires; the ones I was not able to persue with my own strength. Ayame taken my chin and turned it back to her.

"There isn't anything you don't know about me already – just allow the blossom to bloom for you to see its beauty."

After that statement, I couldn't help but to embrace her; Ayame is so sweet when she is serious – this being on a level away from her chastisment or punishing someone with her fists. Ayame helped me off the ground, now back on our feet; Ayame returned to her stance now explaining her side.

"The reason why I have not interfered with your confrontation with Chika, aside from respecting your wish, was because I known Symbi would protect you..."

I was astonished, that Ayame knew already beforehand, I guess that is why she didn't ask; Ayame continued.

"Symbi, is closely related to the forces that govern this world – which it has opened yourself to them."

I gave a quizzed look, for this is something I rarely hear from Ayame.

"What do you mean?" I asked

Ayame lowered her eyes, starting to explain.

"In the general knowledge in what most believe to be of Taoist theory, everything, whether it is inanimate or animate, possess energy; or 'CHI'"

I nodded in the notion, "Yeah, Feng Shui, as I have read was the study of the balance of energy residing within the body to promote good health. I've gone to a few accupuncturers whom were practitioners of the like."

"Yes I remember, you was not feeling too good after the last one you gone to."

"Y-yeah, she was younger than the first I gone to. Though, I have to thank you for making me feel betta..."

Once I made a cutie face, Ayame just rolled her eyes in reaction and continued.

"Anyway, the CHI within all things existant must remain in balance. In some things, possess more CHI than other things – this can be applied to humans in general; however, most people are not aware of this CHI entirely. Thus are considered to be – 'irrational'."

"Irrational?" I repeated, "I know the context of meaning but, I feel you have a different consensus?"

"Yes, from this meaning, it is just a person not adept to such, though, one can learn about the CHI residing within them."

I nodded in response and Ayame continued.

"In other instances, or special cases, if one is naturally gifted or determined – one can learn to channel said CHI. Once through realization in the knowledge; in purpose, one grows to become – a conduct."

As Ayame said that, I felt a bit lost in her words since I never heard her speak like this before. Granted the situation it allowed her to express this part of herself; is this the very thing I felt from her during Symbi's action? Is this what she meant by the bloosom? As the questions were swirling in my head, Ayame grabbed my attention; to make it clear to me.

"Leah, there is no shame in being lost to something that is new..." Ayame paused, "... however your respect with knowledge have made you into a rational."

"A rational?" I said

"Yes, you have acknowledge the fact that there is something more beyond mere comperhension. Something that you would like to learn more of but, not knowing how to apply yourself to such things – especially the study demanding it." Ayame said

Out of that I grew a bit red, Ayame reading me like a book as always.

"As such, you weren't fully 'awakened', however, since Symbi's coming; it was the conduit toward your own awaking to the CHI."

"I see, now that you say it, I have experienced a few things that I normally wouldn't do. But..." I paused, "I did imagine being 'super' at a given time."

I started to flex a bit showing what Symbi crafted me into; Ayame just shook her head smiling at the fact.

"Leah, listen to me well when I say this..."

Once Ayame said, I gave her my undivided attention.

"You and Symbi possess the same CHI, the same spirit, because of such I am an incompatibility. With this new channel awakened – there is more for you to learn; more for Symbi to learn, to experience together. The most I can say, which is something you already concluded, is to learn more about each other – learn more about the unique connection you have."

In that, I was awed by Ayame's words, she made the wisdom clear to me – reinforcing my personal venue in knowing Symbi.

"Symbi chose you first for a reason, and in that, you must respect the path you undertake as the new visage of yourself. You must be responsible in the action governed - for good or ill, find your truth; find your balance."

After that, I felt incumbent to the new idenitity I possess. Ayame's explaination helped me understand even more so – and with what Symbi and I have done so far in this form; it is deserving of a name. As I quizzed myself the notion – the light from outside crept into my room; I turned to the window just to see the sun break the horizon.

"Looks like daybreak finally lifted its head." Ayame then turned to the door, "You should get ready for the day, I am sure you don't want anyone seeing this current form of yours casually walking the streets – or the house for that matter..."

With the joke in the air, I laughed at it mildly in my own embarassment, Ayame exited my room while keeping the door narrowed – closing it behind her. Now I am alone again, well not so much alone since Symbi made its voice known in excitement.

"Lady Ayame, is so, cool; even when she condoned my action. As weird as that sounds, I respect her position, I see why you admire her my Leah."

"Yes, Ayame, is still mysterious one to me; I guess that is why I have pursued her the way I did – as much as I can to get close to her. With that action you have done, it, has brought me that much closer."

From my words, I felt sadness wash over me; coming from Symbi as it did feel my envy during that moment; opening with the apology.

"My Leah, I am deeply sorry for violating your trust. I, much like Lady Ayame said, wanted to invoke your wish; your desire in any way possible. It was all for you, I didn't mean to sound selfish."

Symbi then started crying through my eyes, in that I added it for Symbi was just being a sweetheart in the respect.

"It's okay, I forgive you, if anything – it helped me more than I realized myself."

My speech made Symbi feel reassured, in that I smiled, rubbing my head on my hand to signify myself caressing Symbi.

"My Leah..." Symbi whispered

"Yes?" I answered

"Eventhough, our meld with Lady Ayame was brief, there was something I did learn about her..." Symbi said

"Hmm? What would that be?" I asked

"That Lady Ayame would only reveal what you shed your light upon – not to keep you in the dark from what she knows."

In that statement, it became clear to me upon what Ayame herself wishes upon me. With the new enlightenment, I respect her her view, her way of living; which does make me curious upon what Ayame lives for – with the thought in mind I decided to save it for a much more proper time. Now I must prepare for the day, and with the chant I called Symbi.

"So, are you ready to rock love!" I posed

"Yes, I am ready when you are, my Leah!"

=========================SCENE IV END=========================

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=THE STALKER SERIES I (R) CH II=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/REBORN [TO BE CONCLUDED]/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	7. The Stalker: S1Re C3 -- pI

The Stalker / Series I (R): Chapter 3 – Scourge

=========================SCENE I=========================

Soon as I was proper for the day, I exited my room with a smile painted as wide as the horizon. Coming down the stairs – I already seen Ayame at the table along with Isamu; bombaring her with questions as usual. I often wonder why he is so nice to her and a pest to me; I didn't think about it much since I do return the favor in my own creative way. Once I have stepped off the stairs, my mother taken notice of me, noting the breakfast made.

"Ah there you are Leapea, I have your meal ready next to Ayame..."

Once my mother said that, I had already trotted over, seating myself next to her. As I did, Ayame gave her own discourse.

"I am glad you can join us, here I thought you were going to be late for food..." she said

I've let out a cortle, "Well, my dear Ayame, there is one thing I never miss a date with..."

Then Isamu butted his head into the conversation.

"Yes, that you are a pig and ready to eat everything around you." he said

I got annoyed with his comment, "What did you say little punk!?"

"You heard me, no need to be so loud either – you are going to bust my ears with that siren voice of yours."

In reaction, "Why you..."

I tried to reach for him but, Ayame countered my reach, giving her disposition.

"Leah, you shouldn't let his words get to you."

Isamu then added, "Yeah thats right, don't let my words get to you."

Then Ayame placed a finger on his mouth.

"And you shouldn't call your sister a pig; it is not gentlemanly of your character."

Out of it, the both of us were defeated by her point of view – apologizing at the same time.

"I'm sorry Ayame..."

"I'm sorry Auntie..."

"That is better, now finish your food; the both of you have a big day ahead of you." Ayame said

After Ayame said that, we started eating but, not without giving each other our own glares. Ayame couldn't help but to sigh; however my mother was giving her praise.

"Ayame, you have the knack you know that? Certainly have a way with these two..." she said

Ayame folded her arms, "I am just trying to keep the peace at the table Mrs. Akemi."

"Indeed, a very responsible person as always..." my mother nodded with her index pointing toward the air, "... you can learn a thing or two from Ayame, Leapea."

I shared in the expression, "Oh yes, I can learn 'plenty' of things from her." then I nudged  
Ayame's side, "Isn't that right Aya?"

Ayame huffed, "It depends, on the 'plenty'." she emphasized.

"Oh I am sure we can think of something." I courted

Ayame didn't say anything after that, which made me giggle in the end. After that, we all settled down, eating our meal. The Osaka News, ON for short, was broadcasting the incident that involved the Muhomono earlier today.

[ON Broadcast – Muhomono Thwarted / Unknown Vigilante?]

"Good Morning Osaka, Risa Aiko reporting..."

"... and Ho Lee coming to you with everything that goes on around here; around the world."

"Earlier today, within the Shoko Chukin Bank the notorious gang known as the 'Muhomono' were enacting upon a heist – that was until, someone, rather something have interfered with their operation." Risa said

"Yes, right now we have video footage of the action taken place." Ho said

After his words, it had shown me facing off against the group; Ho started explaining.

"As you see, the assailants have used deadly force against the mysterious vigilante – then; suprisingly enough that hadn't taken it down. Retaliating against them with only its bare strength – wow see that guy go across the room; ouch."

Then the video clip ended from there and Ho continued.

"That was the only footage the NPA was able to share at the moment – however; I feel that we may have a geniune hero among us. What do you think Aiko?"

"A geniune hero indeed but, a lot of questions will arise, even the NPA Chief will join us shortly to explain his thoughts on certain vigilantism. Will the people of Osaka accept it? How will we ever get to know it – what are its intensions? Will it reveal itself again?" she said

"Only time will tell, other than that, it is good to see a new face – willing to do justice for the side of Osaka."

"We will see. In the meantime we will go to Jung with the weather..."

[END of ON Broadcast]

After the report, my mother was astonished; Isamu have taken a liking to our new 'hero'.

"Oh wow, such an interesting report; nothing like this have ever happened in Osaka." My mother said

"Awesome! I have to tell my friends at school about this! So cool!"

While they shared their expressions, Ayame was the only one who knew the truth; gaining the knowledge upon what we are capable of – when she turned to me; she had seen the dark expression on my face – smiling after hearing how those fools were subdued. I was already finished with my meal and was ready to leave; I turned to Ayame, asking.

"Are you ready Aya?" I said

"Yes, I was merely waiting on you." she answered

I let out a giggle, "Of course, lets get going."

The two of us got up from the table, pushing the chairs in, before we gone to the door – Ayame bowed toward my mother; thanking her for the breakfast.

"Thank you Mrs. Akemi for the meal." Ayame said

"Oh, it is no problem, I must make sure you are well-fed too." Then my mother looked at me, "You have a good day Leapea, stay out of trouble okay?"

"Okay." I returned

Then my mother looked back at Ayame, "Please keep her out of trouble; you are the only one that can."

Ayame nodded in response, then Isamu added his retort.

"Yeah, Leah need a babysitter to watch her." He said

Isamu started laughing and just when I was going to give him the noogie of death – Ayame grabbed me.

"Come on Leah, we have to go." Ayame dragging me out to the door.

Now outside, my mother came to the door giving us a wave before closing the door. Once we got to the sidewalk, Ayame released her grip – proceeding to walk ahead. Ayame is fast in her walking much like she is in running and I am playing catch up; letting out a yelp.

"H-hey, wait up for me!"

Coming into town, the commute was busy as ever; however I seen many before electronic shops – as they were reconizing the new face in town. Many had their own inquiries as we passed by them, within such, Ayame have started in her speech.

"Seems like you caused quiet the stir in the community." Ayame said

I chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I had." Rubbing the back of my head

"This is well within your practice of being an actress – many have taken notice."

"I guess so..." I twilded with my indexs, "... but, that is only as the nameless heroine."

"Are you going to keep it that way?" Ayame asked

I looked up, "Of course, I already thought that through. I don't know how the people would take it; 'This just in, this ninteen year old girl is the one reponsible for the vigilantism, along with her alien counterpart - guilty or not guilty'"

As I immitated the typical anchor voice, Ayame chuckled at the mild humor; I continued the statement.

"Right now, I only want a select few to know..." I said

"Hmm? Who is the third?" Ayame asked

When Ayame asked that, I couldn't help but to smile.

"Well, I am sure you know who it is." I said

"I see." Ayame returned

With that, I felt Ayame already figured whom I would show our new persona to. As for me I couldn't wait till that day comes; maybe sooner than I think. To show Bakurou, it would be nice to know how he would react – perhaps when I would have some alone time with him. With the curiosity growing, anything is possible, thus I made the statement known.

"Anyway, it is best for me to lay low, I will show everyone when the time is right. Don't want people blind to my sudden disappearances then right?"

Out of that, Ayame couldn't help but to shake her head as I made another reference toward a common trope for superheroes.

"Poetic, though, from my first; I meant if you were going to remain 'nameless'."

From that, nothing but, red filled my face – I gone off on a tangent upon hiding myself from the public; rather than being attentive to Ayame truly.

"Oh..." I said quietly, "... well in that case, no I won't remain nameless – but, finding a name in itself is a task. I have a few cycled already."

"I see, surely you will find something that fits as well as the name you given. The most I ask is to not make it anything ridiculous or lewd."

"Hm?" I caught the statement, "Worried I would name myself 'Ayame's Passion'"

"Leah..." Ayame growled

"I kid, I kid..." I giggled

Ayame fixed herself by folding her arms, as we pressed on; she had more to ask.

"While we are on the subject..." Ayame paused, "... what can you do so far?"

"Well..." I started counting with my fingers, "... I am resiliant to bullet fire, much more agile with my acrobatics – daring with it too, can leap buildings in single bounds – sometimes two; and I can run really fast..."

"Oh?" Ayame tuned to the last part, "Is that so?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I never knew how fun it can be."

Ayame chuckled, "I see, looks like I may have to put it to the test sometime..."

"Whaa?!" I sounded, "Ayame, there is no need for that – like, I know you are superawesome already..."

"Hm? Why so reluctant?" Ayame said, "I am sure your significant other wouldn't mind."

"Well..." I hesitated, "... I kinda don't want to boast, but, think I can beat your current record – no offense of course!"

Suddenly, Ayame became silent, when I turned my head; I seen her eyes closed but, her grin was wide. I was a bit perplexed by this; then again, what hadn't vex me about Ayame's own persona. As I continued to look, she let out a hearty laugh, and turned her eye to me.

"Confident, I like that..." Ayame paused, "Tell you what – if you can beat my track record; lunch is on me at Toshiros cafe."

I became giddy in my own excitement, bouncing around; Ayame added more.

"As bonus, if you want dessert." Ayame raised her finger, "You must face me personally." she said

After that, I didn't know whether I should be excited or scared, yeah I have seen what Ayame is capable of but, I feel – there is something else amidst within the proposal. Before I could give it more thought, Ayame wanted to seal the deal.

"Do you accept my challenge?" she siad

Without hesitation, "Yes! Yes I will and that dessert will be mine!"

Ayame continued to laugh, "Very well then, I have the proper place in mind for this show."

When she said that, I started to tremble a bit, this nervousness was only the begining toward seeing what Ayame is. Some reason, I am begining to regret my bravery – however it was comforted by Symbi. Ayame looked back, already seeing that I was conversing with my innerself, looking back ahead as we continued to walk toward the school.

With the moment passed, Ayame and I made it to the perimeter of OCU, as we were walking to the courtyard – some of the students stopped and looked; others had double-takes to make sure what they were looking at was true. Ayame looked to see if there was anything wrong with me but, I continued to look ahead. As we made the turn, we stood before the courtyard – from there, nothing but the living statues of the OCU student body. Their gaze, their attention was affixed upon one thing; me.

I was not sure if I should feel uneasy as the feeling was coming up – granted this is not the first time students have looked at me; however this was not a planned or staged event. They chose to stare, for the very reason of knowing what I have done the other day. Something out of the norm of typical validictorian dutifulness. The air felt kinda thick with the peers own emotion and thoughts; even their whispers as Ayame and I were passing them by.

"Well..." Ayame paused, "... this was a given; a testament to the sudden popularity of an actress – would look good on a resume no?"

I giggled, "It would, though, I wouldn't want the attention in the wrong way..." I raised my hand in a poetic fashion.

"I want to be known as an artist of the mind – to show I can bring fantasy into reality through the creative works of our writers."

"I am sure you are, in a special way." Ayame added

From the expression, a smile painted my face, despite the current atmosphere – I shouldn't leave the students in the dark. As we were coming toward the fountain – I used the opportunity to go and address the current onlookers. Utilizing a few hops, getting into the water, I was high enough to be seen by many; raising my arm in the air toward those before me.

"Attention, may I have your attention please!" I yelped

The students were blinking as they were doing that already, out of that I have let out a chuckle.

"Oh, you are doing that already." I jest, now clearing my throat, "Anyway, since I have your eyes – I have a special announcement to make!"

The students were fixing themselves, to hear what I have to say next.

"I know, that you are curious, concerned even upon what has transpired yesterday between myself and the student; Ms. Haruka..." I paused, "... to let you know I am doing okay! I am not hurt as you see and I am still the cheery person you have known since day one."

Once the statement was made, many were fixing themselves; since they probably have been apart of the crowd during such. I continued.

"Do not fret, this is not a bad thing, it has made me that much stronger for you all as the "Fighting-Dictorian!"

I started throwing fists in the air, Ayame's head met her hand as she seen the silliness a mile away – but the students liked it. They liked it so much that it taken the one to incite them all.

"Fighdictorian! GO! GO! GO!" the one, then the crowed one after another said

As that was happening, I couldn't help but, to share my geniune exuberance in their creative expression – however I must end all notes with a serious one.

"Settle down, settle down; I have one more thing to say before I go." I said

The cheers were begining to die down slowly; not without an outburst from another saying 'I love you Akemi' – resulting in the laughter of others. I returned saying the same in happy gesture – as well as including the others.

"Anyway, I must say this, with the turning of the year coming – a lot is going to happen here; with the OCU conference coming up as well as the Fall Festival of 08' or as I like to say "Cypher Infinity"!"

The crowd were giving their cheer, and I continued on.

"So we are going to be very busy in the comming weeks so – all I ask of you all is to be on your best behavior; this year is going to be great for all of us. Change starts here and expands where ever you go – with that said; keep your chin up and salt the earth where ever you go – your dream will be realized!"

After saying that, the students cheered on, I stepped off the fountain joining Ayame's side again; I was then given some praise.

"Smooth, you handled yourself well Leah." Ayame said

"Well, got to be that model for the students right?" I returned

Before Ayame could say anything else, another voice interjected.

"Why yes, you have such charisma validictorian; its what the students like – a person with character..."

The both of us turned and seen the source.

"Teacher." Ayame bowed

"Bakurou!" I yelped

Bakrou waved, "Hey, how's it going – "

Before he could complete his line, I landed on his body, wrapping my arms around his back – now looking up at him.

"I am doing fine, thank you; and yourself?" I said

Bakurou's face turned a bit pink, "I, am doing okay..."

I've let out a sound in glee – he then turned gaze to Ayame.

"... and you Ayame?" he asked

"I am well, thank you." Ayame said, "Teacher, how are the others?"

"Oh, well they are doing fine – I have them working the yard with the groundskeepers before the big day. I must say, you have done a good job with them – they were able to keep up with me earlier today in our exercise."

"Ah, that is good news." Ayame said

"Indeed, you chosen a very colorful group, especially with Dosu and Naoki. Dosu, knowing him, has a lot of confidence and Naoki – well she is the most humble one there; reminds me of you at times."

"Yes, I got on him about that a few times – as for Naoki; she does show promise."  
As I was looking at the two, I was pondering upon who they were speaking about; so I made my voice known.

"Excuse me for interrupting but, hum, who are you two speaking about?"

"Oh." Bakurou said, "We are speaking about Ayame's teammates for the conference – she will be the captain for this year."

My eyes sparkled, now staring at Ayame, "Really?!"

"Yes." Ayame folded her arms

"Oh wow, that is so cool..." then I started pondering, "... um, would you mind naming them. I heard of Dosu and Naoki – like plenty of times here."

"Shi Dosu, Kiba Naoki, Mishima Jaka, and Hiro Hiro..." Ayame said

"Ah yes, now I remember, they have enrolled right around the same time; we had a fun little group. Mr. Shi was VERY expressive but, Miss Kiba was always bringing order to the group. Mr. Mishima and Hiro didn't say much, however I poked at Hiro a bit for having a similar name to his surname."

Then I gleamed again, "But, gosh, to know you have picked such people – I already feel you have constructed a dream team."

"Only time would tell the passion of the heart..." Ayame said

Once Ayame said that, I unlatched from Bakurou and onto her.

"And just like that, you have such a tone for words... I will definately get front row seats on that day. Guranteed." rubbing my head onto Ayame's arm, "Surely I am invited right Aya?"

"Ugh." Ayame sounded, "...of course you are."

Bakurou started laughing, "I see that the validictorian is attracted to the sweet things in life."

I turned my head giving Bakurou a sultry stare, "Indeed, and I hope to share that something sweet with you – darling~"

The statement made Bakurou red, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway, I don't want to delay you two any longer; I must see too the others – Ayame, see you afternoon yeah?"

Ayame nodded, "Yes teacher."

"Alright, see you then." He then looked at me, "I'll see you around Validictorian Akemi."

I started waving, "Baiiii Baku, you can call me Leeeaaaah by the way~"

Bakurou turned red as he was reminded of such, though, I don't blame him for forgetting; he was use to saying the other. He gave his nod in recognition – now walking into the crowd. Now alone with Ayame, I snuggled her a bit more; Ayame sighing.

"Don't you have a class to go to?" Ayame mentioned

"Yes, but, I want to spend my minutes with you~" I returned

As I was taking the time making Ayame warmer; I sensed something. Much like the time I was on the roof, as if someone is watching me; again, feeling malice if there was a feeling to describe it. I started looking around trying to find the source – Ayame taken notice.

"Something bothering you?" she said

"Somewhat, this wasn't the first time I felt this way..." I said

"Hmmm." Ayame realizing what it was, "... for now, study the feeling."

My gaze turned back to Ayame, seeing her look ahead in the other direction.

"As I said, you have been opened; you will experience unique feelings – beyond normal senses. It will help you down the path."

"I see." I said, "I'll do as you instruct; teacher~"

After that, I continued my cuddles with my new teacher – Ayame again making her discontent known.


	8. The Stalker: S1Re C3 -- pII

=========================SCENE II=========================

After the fun we had outside, Ayame and I finally walked into the halls of the building – everyone was already getting to their class; we were doing the same. As we were making the pass through the hall – a haughty man in a well-trimmed suit came our way; sporting the color of the school with a rose in his pocket. Osaka City University Director – Dai Bishamon. Once we came into proximity, greetings were in immediate order.

"Why hello Validictorian Akemi, Miss Naruko, I hope things are well." He said

Ayame bowed, "Good morning sir."

I bowed, "Good morning Director Dai, yes things are going swell; I hope you are?"

"Of course, with all the events coming up it is becoming a bit difficult to choose which." He said

"Well Director Dai, I would recommend your presence to be at the CMAT conference. Bakurou have done a lot to direct the school into hosting it – Ayame here as well; will be one of the participants representing our school."

[S.N / CMAT = "Colligate Martial Arts Tournament"]

Dai raised his brow, "Oh? You are going to represent us Naruko?"

Ayame nodded, "Yes sir, it would be an honor to take right after my teacher in the respect."

"Ah I see, would be a delight to see." Dai paused, "However, I am more interested in the fall festival you are going to host Akemi..."

"Oh?" I sounded, "Well it is going to be tedious work ahead of me – you remember the last ones we had." Then I lent a smirk, "Are you seeing me off Director?"

He started waving his hands, "Don't see this as a bad thing Miss Akemi, more so of a farwell for being such the spirited student that you are. Without you, many of the transformations wouldn't have happened. So it is best for me to give you the proper dismissal."

"I see." I looked down, then I returned my expression, "Well, I will make sure this would be the best one yet – one that everyone will remember."

"I am sure that you will..." Dai said, "... anyway, let me not keep your time any longer. I have enjoyed this chat of ours."

After the statment, he pulled out a couple slips and handed it to Ayame and I.

"This ensures your exclusion of being tardy to your session today. It is the least I can do." Dai said

Both Ayame and I taken the slip, giving our thanks.

"Thank you sir." Ayame said

"Thank you Director Dai, I hope you have a good day."

"Thank you, same to you too."

Giving our closures, the director went along his way as he continued his round through the school. As for me, I kept my eye on him till he was out of sight – once that happened, I have made something known.

"I don't trust that man." I said

Ayame curious, "Hm? Was this a premediative assessment? Or...?"

"This was prior to my Symbi, Aya. I'll explain." I said

Ayame folded her arms waiting for my vocalization.

"Eversince Chika started coming here, threating me in various ways; I peronsally came to the director for help. Once I did, he said that the action would be done; however I have had to re-work the budget of the school to compensate for such to happen." I said

"And what happened to that?" Ayame asked

"Well, the first rework I have done was perfect, like I taken a look at the old one and it was terrible. I was able to bring the budget to save well over one-hundred million yen. Every program this school had to offer was well funded and was able to save for the next year."

I looked to the side, continuing

"Yet, Chika was still able to get on the premises despite the heightened security, I've returned to the director noting of Chika's visits being much more frequent – random throughout the time. He said to me that he would get security on it and get more to work around the clock but..."

"Nothing happened, and Chika persisted in her presence." Ayame said

"Yeah, out of anything you were the only one to defend me, who actually 'policed' the school – the director did nothing as far as the span of three years being here. The savings of the school was mysteriously dissapearing which have threatened some of the programs here. I must say, given the circumstance, I did a pretty good rework; however, I was too naive to see it then; timid to even procecute one I thought can be trusted and would change. Desperation played a good part but, you and I know the truth he may know himself given the moments we had with Chika." I said

Ayame sighed, "Such a shame, either way the individual had no intention to help; how would you bring this to light?"

I raised my finger, "Ano..."

"Ano hm?" Ayame said, "It is interesting you chose such an individual who is on the same level of notary."

I giggled, "D'aww, don't say that Aya, I feel I can trust Ano more than the one who holds himself upon a position of prestige. Besides, if he can get the information on Symbi prior to, I am definately certain he can expose this traitor."

"Well said." Ayame said

I beamed her a smile and she continued.

"Anyway I am going to class, good luck in your quest, I will see you later into the evening – you know where to find me."

"Okay Ayame, I'll see you later 'kay. I'll make sure to be on time; this time. And thank you." I smiled

Ayame returned with a nod, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do – you know how that boy is."

I chuckled, "Don't worry Ayame, I know how to handle him."

"I knew you would say that." Ayame shaking her head, "I'm off now."

Ayame gave me a few pats on the shoulder before walking away – I gave a small wave despite her back being turned; but just like that she signaled a peace sign toward me in her own fashion. Now the only presence in the hall, I will take advantage of this slip. I have a few things I wanted to explore before heading to Ano – Symbi herself cannot wait till I actually invoke the thought into action. Now making my way torward the restroom.

Coming along the way, I seen a couple of ladies exiting the facilities, once I made my way – I've taken a quick look under the stalls. Seeing that everything was clear, I walked toward the wall mirror; now looking at myself.

"That is such a lovely face I see~" the familiar voice quoted

I smiled, "How are you darling, enjoyed the show earlier?"

"Very much, you had the crowd allured, I loved every minute my Leah." Symbi said

I giggled, "Have to be, especially when I have a guest who makes you invincible."

I felt Symbi's sentiment toward the statement; sensing the thoughts in my mind – Symbi decided to probe me with questions.

"So, I feel that you have something special in mind?"

"Totally." I said, "I am just curious, if my outward appearance can be changed dramatically – what is stopping me from making minor changes to myself..."

As I said that, I dug my hands into my hair, starting to ruffle it some as if I was a model on the walk way – as I concived the thought; I started seeing the change. Combing with my fingers, my hair turned, from auburn to indigo – I stopped halfway just to see the gradient change between it.

"Oh?!" Symbi suprised, "Your hair looks nice with the shade~"

I smiled, "Indeed, it does." I started playing with the part, "Though I feel the tint would be better on the ends."

Once I said that, I closed my eyes, shaking my head – once I opened my eyes; I seen something even more suprising. The tint I wanted to move was all over my hair, I literally had indigo colored hair – the sheen reflected from the light was pearlescent.

"Oh my..." I said

"I am sorry my Leah, I was just curious to see this thought physically." Symbi apologized, "I know it wasn't intentional."

I chuckled, "Don't worry, it was the thought I had next, I don't blame your curiosity my love. I feel that you want to be me for a day hmmm?"

When I made my tease, I felt Symbi flush through my own skin, I was warmed by the such thought – would be neat to see a clone in the idea. For the next change, I closed my eyes, allowing myself to manipulate this conversion. Symbi was all in for what is coming up – instantly I opened my eyes; only to see my turquoise stare from the mirror. The excitement made me pose before the mirror, seeing my stare from plenty of angles – Symbi applauded my effort.

"Oh wow, my Leah you are definately getting the hang of these formations~" Symbi said, "I am pleased."

"Oh yeah?" I said, "I do admit looking pretty rad with this color – sure does match the hair; my skin too. Oh goodness I am becoming hot."

The statement was true as I was becoming aroused by these minor changes; puckering my lips. As I did I had them changed into a deep indigo with a turquoise accent marking the middle. My heart wavered before this development, having the very depiction of changing my appearance was scary; but, that is the power I see in it. To assume such a change, I was curious if the limit can be pushed – Symbi felt my curiosity, started to encourage it even more. This interest lead my hands above my ample flesh, they were already a sizable bit and a load I was comfortable with. Just when I was going to invoke the thought, I noticed something behind me – the mirror revealed a message on the stall door.

I turned around, taking a couple steps, now pulling the door toward me – only to see the graffiti; which incited my acrimony.

[GRAFFITI]

LEAH IS A WHORE AND WILL ALWAYS BE MY BITCH! HA HA HA

[END GRAFFITI]

In the instant I read that, my fist was already balled up, bowing back – thowing a straight toward the door. Within the action, I not only dented the door but, I broke it off the hingles – which chipped the wall as it hit it; falling atop the squat toliet.

"We will see who is who in the end..." I said

After the statement, I snapped back to the realization I broke the door. In that I started panicing a bit – noting that I made a big noise that would bring attention. With the rush, I thought it would be a good idea to leave the restroom as I am – nobody would notice it is me; especially with the current changes I possess. However, out of the good nature to not leave a mess, I placed the door on the side – petting it a couple times. Coming toward the exit, I just looked around the corner to see if there was anybody, not wasting the time I made my conventional walk down the hall.

Ensuring my distance, I have let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew, good thing nobody was there to see that..." I said

Symb agreed, "Yes, we don't want anyone knowing just yet – best left as a mystery much like the rumor about me."

I chimed, "But, you are no myth darling~"

In that Symbi giggled, however it only brought up what I wanted to do in the first place, Symbi added in her prose.

"My Leah, your feelings are so rich, so raw – how would you approach this conundrum? How would you deliever justice to the violation of your trust?"

I lent a silent chuckle as I already had it mapped out within – playing the scene in my mind for Symbi to see.

"Simple, first I will introduce you to the one who seen you first – then after I get my information; what I need from him, I will go to the director. I'll start playing upon his psyche to see whether his preversion are there about me. Then I will lay my demand before him on the very desk he spoiled..."

I then lent a wily smirk.

"Giving him two choices, either leave with dignity, or shame. In this society, this culture of ours, shame is the worse form of punishment if you set on a pedestal. Everything below him will crumble if he doesn't cooperate."

As my words rang, it sung throughout Symbi – Symbi liked what it seen; begining to intoxicate me with her passion.

"Let us delay no further, I want to see this happen before my eyes; before our eyes my Leah! Please, let this happen for me?"

"Yes, I must see this through, we'll get to Ano right away. Probably surprise him with this look I hold – would get a geniune reaction out of him no doubt. 'My Adonis, you look so godly, I must praise your godlyness as the goddess you are'" I laughed in immitation

Symbi was entertained, "Yes, I cannot wait to meet this individual. You know, you can practice on him if you like."

"Symbi, you taken the thought right out of my head~" I said, "Hopefully he doesn't flood the place with blood..."

After that the both of us laughed at the exagerated expense; sighing in pleaure. Now I am making way toward the computer lab.

Entering into building E – our technologies were housed – or least most of it; the classes we have here in relation to engineering and a few on law. However, the people whom where gathered hung out in the halls – a few more were at the door of the lab.

Walking down the hall, the men, the majority where staring at me – their leer was that of a confound one. To see such an exotic article walk by them, hearing their whispers trying to figure who I am; a few figured as they called my name. In reaction I gave a peace sign, winking at them, as I reflected the epitomy of a geniune anime character with such wild coloration from my base.

Once I made it to the door, the sight was something to see, the room was pretty big – of course since it is housing the schools servers; eighteen towers in all. The room is reletivaly cool compared to outside hall and the ambient sound of the machines were very quiet. Navigating the room, I seen the line of LCD monitors on the table with the chasis below. The network of cables were nice and neat; uniformed as they all followed their singular path – connected to the server itself.

Coming to the corner of the room, I seen something rather unique, a desktop that had three monitors – bigger than the others I have seen; angled at a downward position. The table itself was curved, having piles of papers and books upon it – along with its own chasis that was rather tall. And the chair, a very nice one too, which had the very man sitting on it – not aware of his surroundings; that was when I've made my presence known.

"Hey you, you shouldn't have this awesome stuff!" I pointed in stance

In reaction, Ano turned around, it became more entertaining as his expression changed to a shock - his eyes widened toward the alien before him.

"W-wha?!" he threw his hands up, "Huh?! W-who are you? You exotic being!"

I chuckled, placing my hands on my hips, "Why don't you take a guess, if you don't something deverish will happen~"

"!" Ano grasped the thought, "L-Leah?!"

I signaled a peace sign, "In the flesh, you are now spared by my wrath – for now."

"Ubwaa" Ano sounded still soaking in the sight.

I smiled, "Like what you see?"

Ano gulped, "Y-yes, I mean." He coughed, blushing "Those eyes, that hair, your lips... W-when did you decided to take ascension my fair Adonis?"

I let out a small giggle, "If you are good, I will tell you..."

After the statement, I walked up to him a couple paces

"... I need a favor to ask of you." I posted my hands on the arms of his chair, leaning inward, now staring into his eyes, "However, I require privacy for this matter, will you be so kind to do this for me?"

Ano gulped again, still flushed, "I... um... YES! I will do this. Anything for thy Adonis!"

I've let a chuckle go, getting out of his way so he can do his job – as he got up, Ano announced the early dismissal of the club.

"Okay guys, today I am letting you off early – no need to stay any longer; go home and be family men."

After his statement, the few members who were inside blinked at him; puzzled described their expressions well. Ano on the other hand was a bit annoyed by the non-compliance.

"Ahem" Ano sounded, "I said you can go now – shoo."

He started to wave his hands in the manner of pushing off but, the gesture didn't work either. So I decided to step in to help out in the effort – working in the charm by grasping my hands together.

"Guys, the club head and I need some alone time; the fate of the school depends on it! Please do this for us, and all will be spared – espcially the peach cobbler you so heavenly love~"

The line, have gained their utmost attention, whether it was the first line or the last – I am sure they already drawn the picture in their head. Thus the rest of the computer club members made their exit – with Ano following behind them closing the door.

"About time..." Ano annoyed, "... I swear I feel like I don't exist sometimes."

Hearing this aphany from Ano, seems like this wasn't the first time this happened to him. Out of the expression, I grasped his hand; as I did he turned back quickly. The look was that of a worried on, he let his woe be known.

"Oh... I um, forgot you was still here." Ano looking around, "A-are you sure this is safe?!"

"Of course silly." I started tugging his arm, "Come, we have some work to do, my humble servant."

Ano gulped, "Ah-h, okay."

Dragging him back to the desktop, I playfully threw him back onto the chair; once he was placed, I planted myself again – in close proximity.

"Now then, for the proposition I want to present..."

I was staring at Ano with intenese eyes, looking deep into his own, he himself found it hard to turn away. I leaned in further, making our forheads touch – still staring.

"Ah-h, what is, your request mi lady?" Ano laugh wearily

I smiled, "I am glad you asked."

I've let go of the arms of the chair, now a regular distance away so Ano can see all of me. My expression mildly changed as I started my explaination.

"I have an unyielding notion, that the school director, Dai Bishamon is working in cahoots with a student; as well as taking funds from the university in the while. I need you to find this truth in tangible form."

Ano brought a hand to his chin, "Oh? That is it? Shouldn't be hard to do that but, I have to ask mi lady, what brought you under the suspicion? Surely an individual of your calibur had to work with this – man?"

"Yes." I said, "For the past nine terms I had, only to find that the one, who was ever so passionate about my existance kept coming back on this property – despite the barred decree put against them. Adding the struggle of the school whenever we came around its fiscal year; retaming the budget as certain savings were being imbezzeled and nobody knew why."

Ano looked down, "I see, this director does sound dirty indeed." He then looked up at me, "I will find you the information needed to bring em in."

I grinned, "Excellent, let's get started shall we?"

Ano nodded, giving a thumbs up, turning his chair back to the computer in action now starting to type. As he was, my arms found their way around his upper body, leaning against his back; my head now side by side with his own.

"I want to thank you for doing this – it pleases me." I breathed

Ano started to blush and I continued.

"Remember, the fruit you promised me?" I cooed, "I've taken a bite of the ambrosia, I must say, it was the most tantilizing nectar I consumed in days..."

I then started to guide my hand across his chest, going over his shoulder, down his arm.

"It has given me, what you are experiencing during this precious moment of ours." I said

"T-the ability to touch – tease men whenever you want?!" Ano nervously said

I giggled, "Perhaps." Continuing to guide my hand, "Ano, you try too hard to please Ayame and myself – when the answer is easy enough to figure. Despite being from Venus and you from Mars, together we make the Earth no?"

Ano trying to hold himself together, "M-maybe, still, as poetic that sounds; you women are complicated to comprehend..."

Again I was entertained by his words, "Ano, you are too cute..."

In action, I've let go of my previous grasp, pulling his chair out a bit just so I can jump on his lap. Ano let out a yelp in the expense – now frozen as he is trying to hold back the forbidden emotion. I've let out my expression.

"D'aww, why'd you stop Ano, is there something wrong?" I blinked a few times

Ano still keeping his eyes forward, "N-no, no, nothing is wrong here – just, that you made it that much difficult for me to, uh, type..."

"Nonsense, here." I readjusted his arms back into its neutral position, that is with it laying against my torso; under my bust – Ano gulped upon the action.

"A-are you trying to get me... killed!?" Ano expressed

"Naw, though, I wouldn't doubt she knows." I giggled, "Besides, this is what you express to us – I am just returning the favor; Ano."

The warm smile I gave, only made him that much nervous, that Ayame would come out of nowhere turning him into something he wouldn't reconize – however his focus on the computer became sharper; working quicker than ever. During the process, I couldn't help but to notice his hair, never been this close to it – in curiosity I put my hand in it; kneading it, to my suprise it was really really soft.

"Oh my, you have, such tamed hair – I've always imagined how this hair type worked..."

Ano was caught by my verse, "What? Not you too..."

"Hm?" I sounded, "Did I do something wrong?" pouting

Ano shook his head, "No but, people always ask to touch my hair – I don't blame you though since people like myself; isn't that common around here."

"I see." I said, "This isn't the first time you experienced this then, even in the states?"

"Yeah, though they always wanted to pet my head like I am a damn dog..." Ano cussed, "... sorry I didn't mean to say that." He solomely said

"Aww, I am sorry to hear that." I said, "Don't worry, you are just expressing yourself – I totally understand your position; however, I must say that your hair is rather unique. I can see why those would be intriged – especially it not being an everyday thing to be seen."

Out of that Ano lent his smirk, "Thanks Leah."

I returned the gesture, "No problem, I hope you don't mind if I continue playing in it?"

Ano let out a laugh, "Sure why not, anything for the Adonis."

I celebrated the permission and started poking and proding his wool-like hair while he worked on getting the information. Least this instance had helped me learn about Ano a bit more – out of it I know he was just being kindrid to the people in sating their inquisitiveness.

With my arms wrapped around him, teasing his hair during the while, I've observed the work he was doing – seeing all of this data run across the screen and windows pop up one after another. Then.

"Eureka!" Ano said, "I have found what you desire mi lady~"

I widened my eyes a bit, as Ano was looking through what appeared to be emails – between him and an anonymous recipient. Ano continued.

"Hm, looks like this started a while back..." he said

"Yeah, that is around the time when that student enrolled here." I said

"Hm." Ano navigating, "Looks like something rather risque gone on between em. He was careful to not make the responses frequent – however that just makes it easier to narrow it down. Ah here is something."

As Ano pointed out, we both read the email message:

[[-/

From: ?

To: daibishamon

Now that we have become 'aquainted', I believe you have something for me?

FW: Yes, I will grant you immunity from any prosecution on the campus – as well as any investment I can provide to support your cause. In just a couple more years.

Yes, in a couple years your servitude will be realized – and we can keep our game... interesting...

/-]]

"Hm, that was pretty vague from the start, however it does seem like he gave 'that' student permission. Any idea who that is?" Ano asked

"Hmm." I sounded, "This is still not enough, scroll down if you may; please."

"Pfft, fine don't tell me – I am going to find out sooner or later." Ano said

I couldn't help but, to laugh a bit, at Ano's disposition. Now speaking to him with a soft voice.

"Hey, at least you have a girl on your lap – I can do plenty of compremising things..." I started to pet his face, "... isn't that right, Ano?"

Again he started sweating bullets, blushing hard, "The less you do the better, however I feel I may not see the light of day again..."

I let out a giggle, while Ano continued working to find the information. Then.

"What?" he sounded, "Here is one with your name in it..."

My attention was grasped as I leaned toward the screen to see what it said.

[[-/

From: ?

To: daibishamon

I see that things are going smoothly on your end. Our preparations for your swing into office is near – I hope you have the settlement in store.

FW: Oh yes, ahahoho, I will wire it today. I can almost taste my victory – it is well within my grasp. Miss Akemi have been a great asset; she was able to save the campus a lot more than I have expected. Her naiveness saved us a great deal. I look forward to our meeting later on.

Very well, the mother will have her way with you tonight.

/-]]

After reading that, my eyes darkened, hand clentched on the edge of the desk and Ano's hair; pulling it. Ano didn't know what was going on within me but, he was feeling the grip tighten.

"So, that is how you seen me. A piece to be used for your own selfish gain!" I harked, "Curse you, curse you to damnation!"

"Aaaggh!" Ano sounded, "My Adonis, I don't know what cured your wrath but, you... are hurting me – my hair pulled..."

Noticing the cry, I've let my grip go, apologizing.

"I-I am sorry Ano, I didn't mean to hurt you – its just..." I looked to the side

"It's okay..." Ano rubbing his head, "... but, I can understand how you feel about this."

My gaze turned to him, as this was a rare moment for me to hear Ano like this – he continued.

"People without morals want to abuse those that do – the thing is that people like that have what is coming to them; their reign won't last. As it states in this mail..."

[[-/

From: ?

To: daibishamon

FW: You, you said that I would win – you told me that it was near. What happen, why didn't you hold your end of the bargin. Do you know how much of a laughing stock I have become during the election?!

Mind your tone, the mother does whatever she wants to prospects; you didn't have what it takes it seems.

FW: YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU BELITTLE ME – I AM DAI BISHAMON AND I DEMAND YOU FIX THIS. I payed you, I have done what you asked! The Muhomono OWED me a VICTORY! If you don't, I will be sure to have you arrested!

... Really? Demanding now are we? Remember who was the one that lusted? Who was the one that wanted to cheat, to lie, to steal – to give in to their sin. I feel your credibility will be further sunk than my own. You made the deal with the devil – les not forget that we own you now. Anything you do from here on out is for our benefit, don't want to see you in handcuffs now do we?

/-]]

"Looks like the deal gone bad, and the director himself is in a fix; now feeding the wolves he thought he could tame." Ano said

I lowered my eyes, "Still, what he is doing is wrong, if this is the concequence then he has to face justice."

During the moment, Ano looked down at me, he seen the sad expression on my face.

"Heh, despite this, you still want to see the good in people huh?" Ano said, "Leah, I know I may sound corny when I say this but, you are the nicest person I know. You didn't deserve to be used, if anything, you did your best in trying to help. That is all you can do, now this guy is going to have to face the prosecution. If anything we would be doing that individual a favor."

I looked up at him and he continued.

"Though hearing that name, Muhomono, didn't think he would sink that low; to ask for assistance from a common band of thugs. Then again who am I to judge, he did his dirt and we exposed it, I know you want the proof so I'll have it ready for you in a bit."

"Thank you, Ano." I smiled, "Least I know there are others willing to fight the good fight."

"Ahehe." Ano sounded, "I am just helping a friend, nothing too serious."

"Oh? Just friends?" I teased, "I am sure we can be more than 'friends'"

Just as I lead my hand on his neck, I felt the shock over his body.

"I-I will have that information for you in a few seconds – print outs ready too!" Ano said

I giggled, "Oh Ano, I can see why someone would find it hard not to punch you – you are just too cute for your own good."

Ano didn't take the Ayame reference too well as it made him ghost – I heavenly enjoyed the moment. As Ano finished the printouts and the data transfer onto a flash drive, he given both to me after I finally hopped off his lap.

"I already assume you are going to call the authorities?" Ano said

"Of course, hopefully this will help them, in their own investigation of Muhomono activity." I said

"Well the most I can wish is luck, I hope nothing too bad would come of this." Ano concerned

"Trust me, I will be safe – especially with Ayame of course. However I am ready for anything that comes my way."

I then changed my expression, that of a happy one; an earnest one in Ano's assistance.

"Thank you again Ano, you have done a lot for me today." I said

"Shucks Leah..." Ano turned his head, "... I don't need thanks, as long as it is for a friend – im satisfied."

Soon as he turned his head back, a kiss met his forhead, in that his whole face became scarlet as the act I have imposed was a forbbiden thing in his mind.

"L-leah, w-what are you... what have you..."

I backed away just to see his eyes, "You are modest, much like Ayame – however you accept my gifts." Beaming a smile, "I am sure you two would be a great couple someday..."

Ano started shaking like a willow tree, "Me, Ayame, no way – that cannot be true; as far as I know the things that transpired here must be classified! Ahahahaha!"

I couldn't help but to give in to his humor, now taking my steps, bowing to him.

"I'll see you later okay?" I said

"Y-yeah sure, visit me anytime, when the door is open..." Ano jest

I nodded, giving him a peace sign. As I made my way to the exit of the room, Ano started slumping in his chair.

"Someway, some form, somehow she knows... I know she does – I feel those eyes on me; watching me constantly. I just hope I survive the next day..." Ano said


	9. The Stalker: S1Re C3 -- pIII

=========================SCENE III=========================

I was now back outside, still having the thoughts of what I have done to Ano. I chuckled knowing what I have done has a lasting impression. With that, I taken a look at the papers, re-reading everything that has transpired between the director and someone involved with the Muhomono. As my assumption grew, I already feel this is Chika he is talking to – the time she arrived, the movement coming up; I have no doubt now. However if this is her, she was smart to cover herself, I am glad though – I will have the pleasure in exposing her myself; in my own way.

I pulled out my phone, dialing the number referenced on the television in the regards to Muhomono activity. After a few pulses, someone answered the call.

"Hello, Investigator Suzuki Riko of the National Police Agency CIB - Organized Crime Department, this call is monitored for safety purposes. Abuse of this line will result in a one-hundred thousand yen fine for the NPA has dire attention to keep your prefecture safe. How may I help you today?"

[S.N / CIB = Criminal Investigation Bureau]

After hearing that declaration, I can see they are very serious, to the given situations going on in Osaka.

"Yes, I would like to make a report on Muhomono activity at Osaka City University." I said

"Okay." I hear Suzuki typing, "And whom is making the report?"

"Akemi Leah, I am the Validictorian of the graduate school." I said

"Okay, Miss Akemi, and what activity brought you to the suspicion?"

I cleared my throat a bit, "My suspicion is of the schools director, Dai Bishamon, who have been imbezzling funds from the school; giving it to the Muhomono to win his election last two years."

"Oh my." Suzuki said, "I recall that election, however, how did you come across this conclusion?"

"I have worked closely to him." I said, "I was the one who worked the budget of the school in his reprise – I didn't notice why the schools savings where going until it hit me."

"And his involvement with the Muhomono?" Suzuki asked

"His exchange of words via email. A grey hat helped me obtain the information; to see if my suspicion was true. I have the data you need." I said

"I... see." Suzuki continued typing, "Alright, I have the report written up, I will have patrol come to your location – will you be outside or inside?"

"I will be outside." I answered

"Okay, one last thing, your description so our officials can notice you." Suzuki asked

"I am 5'6" female, with deep blue hair, and turquise eyes..."

"Turquise eyes?" Suzuki puzzled

"Long story..." I returned

"Okay. Miss Akemi, as I have said I will have a patrol come your way – please remain in the area. The NPA appriciate your service, thank you for your cooperation, have a good day." Suzuki said

"My pleasure, thank you, and you too." I hung up the phone.

Now for the wait, two-thirds of this plan done, now all that is left is to confront the director after. A dark grimace painted my face as I will enjoy this – Symbi relished with me as well. During the moment, I waited at the main yard of the school, waiting, looking at the clock on my phone a few times; then to my left I heard a car pull up. It was the official NPA patrol car, with two individuals coming out; one man one woman.

The appearance of the man was that of a burly one, as if he worked out a lot, complimented with short black hair; a bit untamed and dark brown eyes. As for the woman, had short hair too but, was long enough to put into a clip on the back of her head. Deep color of brown paired with hazel eyes, her stare looked somewhat similar to Ayame's. I already felt her to be the serious one of the duo but, the man equally looked the same – just a bit more relaxed. Soon as the two approached me, introductions were in order.

"Akemi Leah I presume?" Inoue asked

"Yes, that is me." I answered

"Assistant CP Inoue Jun of the National Police Agency..." Inoue paused

"And I am Detective Kobe Lee, a pleasure..." Kobe extended his hand

The three of us exchanged our handshakes, Inoue continued.

"Akemi, you look familiar but, your appearance isn't what it was then."

I giggled, "Just a mild cosmetic change for today, just wanted to be different." Then I looked back at her, "Assistant CP, does that mean..."

"Yes, I work along side Sando Jubei, I am here in duty to his prime investigation." Inoue said

"I see..." I said

"So, you said you had the data to convict the current director of OCU; Dai Bishamon?" Kobe asked

I nodded, "Yes, yes I do..." digging into my pocket, "... on this flash drive, everything including the transactions are on there."

Inoue reached for the flash drive, taking it off my hands, looking at it.

"To know, the election of minister wasn't tainted enough – this holds the answer to our previous case." Inoue then looked back at me, "Akemi, what you have here eluded us for the while..."

"Well, I am glad to have help in such a way, hopefully justice will be served." I rubbed the back of my head

"Yes." Inoue said, "However, I am also interested in your 'grey hat'..."

I raised my brow in question, and she continued.

"Given the recent events, there have been instances of hacker activity; corperations, federal, and governmental insitutions were the targets – especially Naicho uniquely." 

[S.N / Naicho = **Nai**kaku Jōhō **Chō**sashitsu (Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office)] 

"That is, unfortunate, people like that are curious at best; though, the few do take it into extremes." I said

"Yeah." Kobe said, "Naicho have asked for our assistance, to help them with any leads upon the current 'attack' if you will that beckoned their attention."

"Kobe, that is no way to speak about our superiors..." Inoue said

"Come now, Inoue, if this was really important for them – they would keep it to themselves; other than that they are putting more of a workload on us."

Kobe started flexing his wrist, continuing.

"Granted the Muhomono had given us a grand share of issues, we have not found actual perpetrators but, to our belief, have their own pair of 'black hats'."

Then Assistant Inoue turned back to me, "Like the detective said, we don't have anything key."

"What do you mean? What are you asking for Assistant?" I quizzed

Inoue lowered her eyes, "To our deduction, we can delegate the one you have worked with – is under guise with the Muhomono."

Shock ran up my spine, not believing what she have conveyed within her mind – granted she has the freedom to do so. This was an impossiblity I wouldn't believe, Inoue continued.

"Yes, the call in itself was but, a small miracle; however, its convience was all too sudden. Tell me Akemi, have your grey hat shown any geniune suprise toward seeing the name?"

"N-no, why would he? The gang is all over the news, I wouldn't see him being the least bit astonished." I said

"He?" Inoue breathed, "I see, Miss Akemi, if there is anything between you two – now is not the best time to protect such suspects. All attatchments must be null when it is in the regard of serving justice."

"Excuse me?!" I said, "I don't know where you got the idea but, the individual you speak of is nothing in the regard. An-"

I stopped myself from saying his name but, I continued.

"The grey hat that helped me, is just as clueless as you guys are about the Muhomono – as I said, his knowledge is what is common among the residents here."

"Are you sure about that?" Inoue said, "How much do you 'truly' know about your 'friend'?"

When Inoue said that, I was a bit stunned, as the very question is the same as Ayame's; as mine about Ano. However, Ano, I feel is not that type of person – it is unfeasible for me to even think ill about him.

Inoue then folded her arms, continuing, "As far as things go, he will use you; and when things are done here he will dissapear. Akemi, we need your help in this."

I stepped forward a bit before the Assistant, "Now listen here, he may be a deviant at times or just plain clumsy in asking the one he likes on a date."

Kobe was getting a bit twitchy, Inoue remained staunch in her position – and I continued, gesturing.

"But, I know what he is not, a malicious person – if anything, he have helped me help you get what you needed. The director is the one you should focus on, I worked with him during my 3 years here, HE USED ME FOR HIS PERSONAL GAIN! Director Dai is the TRUE criminal!"

After my statement, the both of us continued our glares toward one another; as I was coming closer to the Assistant, Kobe felt inclined to step in – making space inbetween us.

"Whoa there, that is as close as you can get." Kobe said, "Akemi I understand how you feel about it, these words, are really nothing for you to get worked over."

As Kobe was smiling to unnerve the situation, I backed up, looking to the side; with my hand on my arm.

"I may not know him well, but..." I paused looking up at Inoue, "I have put my trust in him, there is nobody else I would turn to for such help – the talent he possess, I feel he doesn't use it for his personal gain; else he wouldn't have done it so willingly..."

"I see..." Inoue breathed

Still looking at each other, I felt Inoue was testing me, especially what Kobe said. To see how I would react, if this was just an act to draw information – then they have done a good job; seeing a geinune expression of my valor, a truth they wanted to see.

Inoue let out a sigh, "We will get the proper measures in place to make the arrest. Director Dai must not continue his activity here. In the mean time you remain neutral with your superior; don't do anything that would jeoparadize you or any other. Understand?"

I nodded, "Yes, completely."

"Alright then." Inoue said, "Thank you Akemi for your cooperation."

"No problem, thank you for your help." I said

The both of us given each other a handshake, along with Kobe after, now the two walking off – before they got too far I had to ask one last thing.

"What are you going to do about my friend?." I said

Inoue paused, having a moment before answering, "I will just have to wait for the report..."

When she said that, I already knew she isn't pursuing the concept, this made me smile in response.

"Thank you, Assistant Inoue." I said, "Also, if its not too much, can you say hi to Papa Sando for me? Please?"

Inoue given a nod, now continuing forward to their patrol car. As they got in, I waved, Kobe returned the gestured as Inoue drove off the campus – speeding off. Looking toward the direction, I was contemplating if I should do anything. I know Inoue was looking toward my safety, however, I have nothing to worry about. I turned back to the school, now walking, so I can iniciate the final phase of my plan. That is, to confront the Director himself.

Within the confines of the school again, I was already on the third level of the interior, as I was walking – some of its staff were taking double looks at my person. Whether it was the unique look or the expression I had on my face – I knew one thing was certain; that the director will learn what it means to fall from grace. I suddenly suddered at the though but, I knew this was Symbi anticipating for the final moment; letting its words be known.

"My Leah, I cannot wait for this eventual – my heart yearns as your own. This excitement flows as the blood in your veins – fueling this inclination we share to witness the aspiration of this vile plague."

Its words couldn't have rung any true, so much it brought about my own infactuation, my own zest upon what I can expect toward future deviants we encounter. The moment I have quivered in thought, I have felt as if someone was watching me; again. I quickly turned, only to see nothing down the hall, reminded of the paranoia I had with Symbi. However, this stalker is getting a bit fustrating, I felt what I had earlier this morning; this enmity. Why was this feeling exclusive for me, is this something I have to remain keen to? With this mystery floating around, Symbi given its affirmation.

"Worry not my Leah, we will chase this ghost away later; right now, nothing should deviate you." Symbi said

My eyes lowered, "You're right, let us proceed. Darling."

Entering into the office, rather, entering into a mini hall; sat the secretary – Nakamura Ria taking calls for the school; setting up appointments for some of its staff. Within all of her arm magic, Ms. Nakamura looked up, her eyes widened as my appearance was the last thing she would expect.

"Akemi? Is that you?" Nakamura asked

I nodded, sitting on the edge of her desk, "Yep, how you like the new look?"

"I, I dunno." She hesitated, "Don't get me wrong it looks 'sexy' but, intimidating – you emulate a persona of our goth pop artists. Just without the eye shadow."

I smiled, "Oh Ms Ria, that is such a unique thing to say – speaking of such, did you enjoy the vacation?"

"Nyaaah." Nakamura thrown her hands up, "If you can call it that, ran into lots of issues before getting to that concert. Other than that the hubby and I enjoyed the environment – now to wait for the next hoilday to plan something."

I've let a soft cortle escape my lips, "I am glad you enjoyed it."

"And you?" Nakamura said, "I am sure this expression of yourself wasn't an overnight revelation."

"More so a five minute makeover..." I said

The both of us shared a hearty laugh, soon as it was dying down, I have asked the question.

"So, is Director Dai busy?" I said

"Oh? I don't think so." Then the thought hit her, "Actually I heard some noise from his office – though I am sure he would be happy to see you."

I grinned, "I am sure he would..."

"Here I will let him know you are coming in." Nakamura said

"Thank you, perhaps for your next vacation, you should look forward to the preformance coming to town." I said

"Oh? The preformance that is going to be held at the Mira Center? Aren't you pursuing to take part in it?" Nakamura asked

"Oh yes, I hope I do get the coveted part, other than that – I need to get my foot into the door first." I said

"Well then, I will definately look into it..." then she answered the phone, talking to Dai, "... yes, I will let her know."

After she hung up the phone, she noted the confrimation.

"He is ready to see you, some reason his mood changed quickly at the mere mention of your name – then again that always happend. I just can't withold from being astonish." Nakamura said

"Well hopefully I can keep the mood 'friendly'" I said, "Anyway, you have a good day okay?"

"Of course, you too Akemi, see you later..."

We given our exchange in waves, with myself walking out of her view, now coming toward the main attraction of this show. I will see that this performance will be flawless. As I approached the door, I seen that it was ajared, a welcoming of my presence – I already seen this egarness coming into play. Pushing the door open, I seen his face look up, shocked as well to see me the way that I am; that Director Dai was at a lost for words.

"Hello Director Dai, I hope all is well?" I returned

"I, YES – things are going swell. I see that you, changed a bit." Dai said

I planted a hand in my hair, combing it some, "Well, yes, I have." I paused, looking to the side, "Its, something special I wanted to do..."

"Oh?" he sounded, "Is that so?"

"Yes." I closed the door behind us, "There is something, I wanted to tell you."

Director Dai placed his hands on the heft of his belly as he sat back, looking at me with those dirty eyes of his.

"Do go on Miss Akemi, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Director Dai said

I looked back at him, now pacing slowly toward his desk, "I wanted to say, that the three years that I have been here, at OCU, have been the best."

"I am delighted to hear that, Akemi, you have been a prodigy in the school name. Your works, were plenty however, you managed to make it better than what it was." The director said

"Thank you sir." I said, "I was mainly doing it for the students, to make this a home away from home. We are family after all."

Now in proximity, I decided to sit on the desk, with my thigh raised for him to see, I noted the rosey color appearing on his face; now to execute.

"However." I looked down at him with sensual eyes, "I feel that a proper thank you is in order for thy fair administration..."

"Really?" Dai now getting up from his chair, walking toward the window.

"Yes, it is my expression, from me – to you; director." I said

"Hmmm." He sounded, "You know, Miss Akemi, I have had plenty of misfortunes within the last two years. The election, surely you know, didn't go so well for me – from that everything gone down hill. I am stuck here for good, with no way out."

My gaze didn't go off of him, as I seen a geniune sigh come off his person; I added to his prose.

"Well, all we can do is bare our misfortunes but, there are always blessings to help those see..."

"Yes, you are right." The director turning back toward me, "I feel, that you were that blessing, Miss Akemi."

"Oh?" I said, "If I didn't know any better, I have to say that you enjoyed my company more than others?"

"Ah, I see that your intellegence don't fail you – it never had." Director Dai walking toward me, "Tell me Akemi, I can make plenty of guesses toward this puzzle you are concocting; but, I want to hear it from you."

Now face to face, we peered into each others eyes, I can feel the vile coming off of him as if he reeked with it. I couldn't help but, to smile, keeping everything geniune while I had the thought in mind.

"It should be obvious no? Me here and you there, alone in this room – door closed; gives audition to compromising actions. I was sure you would get the message. Tell you what, if you sit down, and close your eyes, I will disclose everything..." I said

Director Dai grinned, expecting, anticipating the moment yet to come.

"Your words, have always been so divine to hear. Alright Miss Akemi." He said, "I will follow your instruction."

After the statment, Director Dai returned to his chair – he settled down, closing his eyes in the process, I started my words.

"Director, thank you for having me by your side..."

I paused, readjusting myself on the desk, now leaning toward his ear; whispering.

"The moments we had, I relished every minute of it, every second – to know that my director is doing okay."

A few chuckles escaped his lips – already indicating his thoughts; I continued.

"I will help you in any way possible, I will solve all of your problems..." I paused, "... tell me, do you love me? Was I the first thought in your mind every waking moment?"

"Yes..." he said in a low tone and I continued

"I see. Unfortunatly, I am not satisfied with that answer; I need more, commitment. Tell me with your passion – how much you do." I cupped his ear, "Love me?"

He chuckled, as his personal desired were riled within.

"Miss Akemi, or can I call you Leah?" Director Dai said

"You have my permission." I said

"Yes." He cleared his throat, "Leah, I have desired you since the time we have met, you have been a great asset to me. I oftened imagined a moment like this one everyday; yes you were the first thought on my mind – and I do love you, I love you more than anything else at the moment..."

To hear that very confession come out of him, I never felt so repulsed in my life. Knowing he has a wife and childern around my age and older – it is just shameful to see this display of human depravity before my very eyes. But, the show must continue.

"I see, this truth from you is very becoming..." I paused, "... good to know that I have been a great asset to your imbezzelment."

During the instant, Director Dai opened his eyes, now looking at me. Seeing, thinking how he can sell this story to me – I conintued looking at him; playing coy.

"What's wrong director?" I said

"Nothing my dear, I just find it, interesting that I am being accused of something." He said

"Well I would be surpised too, that my skill with fine lines are underminded. A Shu throughout her academic life and avid attendant of Juku – even teaching a semester myself. I must have missed something down the road no?" I said

[S.N / Shū (秀) = Rarely given grade in Japanese Academics – equvilant to an A++. Juku (Academic) is a private school insitution to elevate natives education regardless of standing; rather build and reinforce their education to the heights they want to take it.]

"Miss Akemi." he tried to reach over but, I turned my head in action. Now with my back toward him, with it he withdrew his hand, now expressing his clause.

"There was never a moment where I have belittled your intellect. As I have said to you before, you are one of the brightest minds I known. As I said earlier before, the funds, were compensating for the security measures."

"Are you sure about that?" I said, "The assailant was still able to access the premises – surely the guards didn't need several hundred thousand yen every half-trimester."

Director Dai let out a sigh, readjusting himself, now in a fixed position - his tone changed to assimulate the feeling he is conveying – to convince me.

"That is unfortunate to hear, I am sorry you had to go through that – but, do not mistaken the fact that I have tried to help you; and only you." Director Dai said

"Really?" I quiped, "You said that you loved me, wasn't that the truth? If it is, then you can tell me anything."

"Yes!" he raised his tone, "Yes it is the truth, there is no mistake in that Miss Akemi – I mean Leah. I confess my infactuation with you. I confess that I have never, short-sighted, your standing here."

"Hmph." I turned my head to the side, looking at him, "That's all? I expected a lot more from a man of your cailbur; Director. The one thing I don't admire is – cowardice."

In action, I pulled out the papers, every document, tossing it onto his desk – Director Dai picked up the papers; reading it through. His eyes dialated, to realize I have the actual conversation, now his hand started trembling; while I looked at my nails – filing them.

"From the looks of things, you are in a jam. Is this what you meant in being 'stuck' here?." I said

Director Dai looked up at me, "W-where did you get this?!"

"Does it matter?" I said

He didn't like the answer, crumpling the papers in his hand.

"D-don't you know what you got yourself into?! Do you!" he yelped

I was still filing my nails, sighing as if it didn't matter to me and he continued.

"Leah, if we don't give them what they want – they will kill me; they will kill you too!"

"Of course." I said, "What else do a common band of thugs do, help politicians win their elections?"

"Tch." He sounded, "Then you would know what is good for you, good for us."

I giggled, "Is that a threat? As far as I know, I can leave the school anytime... Though, I cannot let this charrade continue; you hurt my heart y'know."

"How!? Call the cops?" He declared

"Hmmnyaah, that was an option, however – it is a settling thought to know you will rot here. Much how I got your emails, I can have the wiring changed too; giving to a charity. I also have a lovely guardian angel thwarting threats as they come."

I hopped off the desk, now standing making my own demand.

"I said I would help you solve any problem, however, I feel reluctant to do so knowing I have been used. Oh well, I was looking for an apology, perhaps I would of forgiven you but, no, I wasn't even given that."

Director Dai became pale, knowing good and well I was his salvation from the hell he put himself in. So he came to my side, dropped on his knees, in action I looked down at him; Director Dai started to beg.

"Leah, please, I am in need of your help – yes, I have used you to borrow the insitutions funds. You realize that I made the mistake in placing my trust, I know now I should have placed it with you. I am in a fix, and I am in need of your help; please, we are family right?!"

"Hmph." I sounded, "I still didn't hear my apology."

"I am sorry Leah..." he said

I yawned, "Really? Is that it? I don't know if I can even call that sincere – and the door is just right there before me. Helping scum isn't really my repertoire, especially when they cannot even swallow their pride."

Instantly, Director Dai planted his head at my heel, now improvising.

"Leah, please forgive me, I have mistreated, mismanaged you – I am scum, no better than the dirt you walk on; I need you Leah, I need you to make it right for me. Please, forgive me for my prudence!"

As he said that, I felt a high engorge within me, is this how it feels to be dominant? With every second passing it made more sense to me – and I liked it. Whether it was Symbi's influence included or something already in me; I welcomed it more and more.

"Okay then..." I paused, "... look at me, I will only say this once. Listen well."

Director Dai rose from the ground, now looking into my eyes, seeing him now; looks pathetic. I almost felt sorry for him – though I shook the thought in knowing what he have done. Right now, the most I can do is spare him the expense.

"I need you to come here early in the morning and wait here – denouncing your directorship to your superiors. I want my cut of the pie too since I helped you get it; have it ready in the suit case – by then I will have everything prepared when I get here."

"Ah okay, good good, I know I could count on you Leah – I always had." Director Dai said

"Yes, then after all this, we can relax at the beach no?" I said

"Oh yes, I hope to have my arms around you when the time comes." He said

"Very well, it is settled." I walked toward the door, "I will see you in the morning ya?"

"Yes, I will be here." Director Dai getting up from the ground, "Thank you Leah, you have been a lifesaver."

As he was coming in for the kiss, I stopped him halfway.

"Nuh uh, not yet, you have to show me your commitment first before any of this can happen – don't want to jeopardize anything special for this one little kiss." I said

"Oh, yes yes, I see – very well; I look forward to our meeting tomorrow." Director Dai said

I smiled, "See you then..."

Once we shared our exchange, I exited his office, going toward the main office exit where I waved at Nakumura again – proceeding onward. As I was halfway down the hall, I started chuckling, then the chuckling turned into laughter – laughing hard. So hard tears started to come down, as if I was a jackel who played the biggest prank ever; however, I liked this alternative than the first I was going to invoke.

"My Leah, I see that you are truly devious indeed, I loved how you executed this." The familiar voice said

"Oh yes..." I was blushing, "... a deception for a deception, it cannot get better than that." I chuckled, "Oh god yes, I feel so ALIVE, so warm oh my."

I then grasped myself, cuddling, "We shall let him live in the fantasy for now – it is the least I can do before he judged. Still, to know he wanted me prior to, it disgusts me; I would never touch such a being in my life."

I continued laughing, and Symbi enjoyed it, it enjoyed it so much it gave its own mix of pleaure within – making me tingle.

"Oh yes, you are the only one for me my love. Please, continue your feast upon my praise."

With this new direction I have taken, I find it intoxicating, now; thinking about the future instances I will have with deviants. It does comfort me that I will provide them salvation before this reality take them, yes, I see myself as such a being; Symbi and I will elevate to become this – I feel that I am realizing this new identity.


End file.
